Rescued
by chibi-excel
Summary: An Italian boy, who was sold off to FEMALE pirates to pay off his parent's debts, end up being 'rescued' by the most notorious pirate on the sea; Antonio Carriedo. Spamano, PruCan, GerIta, UsxUk, SeborgaxSealand
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:Do not own**

**Rescued**

Chapter One: Taking In The Enemy

* * *

On the ocean there is a pirate known by everyone. He is from Spain and his name is Antonio Carriedo. He is as ruthless as he is handsome and all other pirates fear him, and want to beat him. His crew is also known far and wide. A strong albino Prussian named Gilbert as his first mate, who was known for his violent streak and strangely level-minded tactics. Then there was Francis, his handsome quarter master who was given the role due to his ability to maintain order and be overly fair-as long as it's something unrelated to sex. His gunner is a German man, and Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig who is known for his rigidly serious attitude.

They make up the main crew, other men coming and going would fill whatever roles needed to be filled while they're there. Despite this shaky-seeming foundation for a crew, they are the richest and most feared men on the sea.

* * *

Then there is the young teen Lovino Vargas from Italy. He is fifteen years of age and is also a pirate. However, this was not by choice. When he was a young boy, around eight years old, his parents sold him off to a young woman to pay off their debt. The woman was around sixteen at the time and already a pirate on a ship exclusively filled with female pirates. She accepted him, needing a male on board their ship for physical labor. Her name is Elizaveta and she is like a surrogate mother to the boy.

Then there is their captain, Natalia, who is not as kind. She is from Belarus and is obsessed with a man from Russia named Ivan. Her whole world revolves around him. She is determined to help him become the best pirate in the world. Natalia also hates EVERY other man on earth. Boys, men, grandpas, it doesn't matter. She hates them all. Due to this hatred she has always been hard on Lovino. Beating him when she could, even though the other ladies try to stop it.

The rest of the women are kind, though, and since his first few years on the ship he has learned where to hide from Natalia, and how to get to the other women before Natalia could get to him. Lovino has two brothers at home. A fourteen year old brother named Feliciano and a thirteen year old brother named Marcello. Every day he dreams of getting off the ship and finding a way back home so he can save his brothers.

* * *

Antonio's ship:

A tall man with dark curly hair stares out beyond his large ship to the ocean. His green eyes suddenly fall upon another ship closing in on his. "Mierda!" He curses and turns to yell to his men. "ANOTHER SHIP IS COMING! BE PREPARED!" An albino man grins and runs down the stairs before returning with a bunch of weapons and passing them out to the crew. Soon afterwards the other ship throws a large board to connect their ships and a hoard of female pirates comes rushing over.

Antonio is then confronted with a small brunette boy with a large sword and violent hazel eyes. "Are you the captain?" The boy asks and Antonio laughs weakly. "Y-yep, I sure am. Sexy, aren't I?" The Spaniard teases and the boy blushes. "Wh-what? WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Antonio looks at the boy confused. He's used that line millions of times to throw an enemy off and has only ever received a disgusted reaction, an attack, or someone trying (and failing for the record) to jump his bones right then and there, but never has he made someone flustered before. A smirk comes to his lips; this boy is officially worth his time.

As they both stare each other down, a woman with long platinum blond hair glares over at the teen. "LOVINO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! KILL HIM!" Antonio's eyes light up. "Lovino, huh? What a beautiful name." Lovino blushes again. "D-don't say my name! You have no right to!" The woman yells again. "KILL HIM OR I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU LOVINO!" Lovino stiffens up and looks confused, like he didn't hear her the first time. "R-right Natalia…" He raises his sword and looks around at everyone else battling before locking eyes with Antonio. Making sure he has the man's attention he mouths 'beat me' to the man. Antonio stares at him in confusion for a moment before Lovino lunges at him.

He easily blocks the boy's sword and grabs his wrist, turning so his back is up against Antonio's chest. "WOMEN!" Antonio hollers and everyone looks over to see him pressing his sword against the surprised teen's neck. "You will leave now or I will kill him!" Lovino begins to tremble in Antonio's grasp and a woman with short blond hair glares at him. "Give him back and we'll leave!" A dark look comes over Antonio's face and he draws blood from the boy's neck with the sword. "Leave or I'll kill him." A brunette woman runs over to Bella. "Please! We must go! I don't want Lovino to be killed!" Bella frowns at Antonio and then Lovino before Natalia scoffs.

"Fine! We will go!" She walks past the two of them and locks eyes with Lovino. "Celebrate while you can. This man is far worse than I could ever be." Lovino tenses a little and the women finally leave, their ship heading off the other way. "Y-you can let me go now!" The teen says and Antonio snickers. "Fusososo…you're my prisoner. I caught you fair and square…Lovino." Lovino twitches. "I LET YOU CATCH ME!" Antonio tightens his grasp on the boy's wrist. "I could catch you in my sleep, boy."

The boy goes slightly pale and Francis comes over, pulling him away from Antonio and into a gentle hug. "Ahh~! Don't worry, mon Ami! Tonio is merely messing with you~!" Lovino twitches and pushes the blonde away. "D-don't touch me!" He hisses, receiving confused looks from Antonio and Francis. "Have we found ourselves a prude, Tonio?" Francis asks and Antonio laughs. "I believe we have, Francis!" Lovino rolls his eyes and glares at them. "Is it really so shocking someone doesn't want your dirty hands on them?" The older men nod. "Well…kinda…" Antonio says and Francis sighs. "I have to fight people off my beautiful body~!"

Lovino and Antonio look at the blond annoyed. "I doubt it…" "Don't lie to the kid, Francis…" Antonio adds and Francis pouts. "It's not a lie…" "Kesesese! So who is this kid?" Gilbert asks and the other two men fall silent, looking over to Lovino. "Um…his name is Lovino…?" Antonio says and Gilbert rolls his eyes. "WHY did you keep him if you don't know him?" "H-he…asked me to…" The brunette says and Gilbert shrugs and smirks at him. "If you got us into any extra trouble, I'll just blame you." Antonio snickers. "I'm the captain, Gil, I can't get in trouble~!" Gilbert laughs. "I meant with Ludwig." Antonio twitches a little and looks over to Lovino, as if checking him over to see if he's worth it. "Hm…I'll risk it." Lovino blushes and glares at him. "Don't fucking look at me like that."

"Who is this boy…?" A muscular man with slicked back blonde hair asks, with a small Italian attached to his arm. "Vee~! I can't see over Toni and the others, Ludwig~!" They look over to see the other two and Lovino pales a little. "F-Feliciano…?" He asks and the other Italian perks up. "I know that voice! Fratello~!" Feliciano exclaims, letting go of Ludwig and running over, hugging Lovino tightly. "FRATELLO~! I MISSED YOU~!" The smaller Italian cries out and Lovino just stares at him in shock. "Feli…ciano…why are you out here?"

Feliciano smiles at Lovino. "I left home a few weeks ago~! These men came to our home town and I met Ludwig and decided I wanted to stay with him!" Lovino glares darkly at Ludwig, who gulps nervously. "And Marcello…?" Feliciano frowns. "He's…I don't know what happened to him. One day I woke up and he was gone…" Lovino tenses up. "H…he…" The Italian twitches and let's go of Feliciano, walking to another end of the ship. "Ve…Fratello…"

Gilbert looks over at Antonio. "He's your problem. Go fix it." Antonio looks at him confused. "Fix it…? B-but…his brother is right there…he can fix it…" The Spaniard argues and Feliciano frowns. "Fratello is mad at me…" Antonio groans and looks to Francis and Gilbert, who quickly look away. "You guys are awful." He walks over to Lovino and pats the boy on the shoulder. "Are you ok, Lovino?" Lovino tenses up. "D-d-d-don't touch me! I don't even know you!" The boy hisses and pushes him away. "I'm going to end up getting killed for this…but…we can look for him, if you want." Antonio mumbles and Lovino stares at him in shock.

"Y-you can't do that…you're a pirate…" The Italian says and Antonio laughs. "Fusosososo! I can do that BECAUSE I'm a pirate, Lovi~!" Lovino twitches. "Lovi…? WHAT THE FUCK IS A LOVI?" Antonio smiles darkly. "You. You have a problem with that…?" "N-NO!" Lovino says quickly and Antonio grins. "Great! Now you get the joy of telling the crew that this is what we're doing~!" The Italian twitches. "And why do I get this joy…?" "Because I don't want to get yelled at anymore today~!" Antonio coos before running down the stairs. "Wh-? You-! WHAT KIND OF PIRATE CAPTAIN RUNS AWAY?" Lovino yells after the man, receiving stares from everyone else. "CAN'T HERE YOU DOWN HERE LOOOVVIIII~!" The Spaniard calls out and Lovino fumes. "THEN DON'T FUCKING TALK!"

* * *

That night:

After everyone else is informed of Antonio's new plan, and finally accepted it, they all gather for dinner. "Yay~! Feli and Lovi made dinner~! I love Italian cuisine!" Antonio coos and one of the other men groans. "That's not the only Italian thing you love…" The Spaniard snickers. "I love everything Italian~!" Feliciano laughs and Lovino stares at his food annoyed. "This ship is full of idiots…" "So…are you going to do everything this brat wants now, captain?" The man asks and Antonio looks over at him with a dark smile. "I don't know Vince…are you going to keep acting like a jealous ass?"

Everyone at the table falls into an awkward silence. "I think it's awesome what Tonio is doing!" Gilbert exclaims and everyone looks at him. "Helping two brothers find their baby brother! Just because we're pirates doesn't mean we have to be heartless, right?" Everyone but Vince agrees and toast to their captain. "…This really is a boat of idiots…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio smiles at him. "This boat of idiots is going to get you to your little brother. So you just behave~!" The Spaniard coos and pinches Lovino's cheek.

Lovino blushes and tries to swat the man's hand away. "D-don't pinch my cheeks you bastard! I'm a man!" Antonio chuckles and begins to squeeze and rub both of the boy's cheeks. "Fusososo~! So soofffft~!" "STOP IT!" Lovino yells and Antonio smirks at him. "Make me, Lovi~!" The teen fumes. "You bastard…" Antonio laughs and squeezes the boy's cheeks one more time before letting go. "This 'bastard' is your new bunkmate, Lovi." Lovino cringes. "Wh-what…?"

The Spaniard nods and smirks at the boy. "We don't have an empty room. I was not expecting new recruits." Lovino looks around scared. "Wh-wh-why can't I sleep with Feliciano? I-I want to sleep with him if I have to sleep with someone!" Feliciano looks at him bright eyed. "Really~?" Antonio laughs a little and pats him on the head. "Sorry Lovi, he shares a room with Ludwig." Lovino fumes and glares daggers at the now nervous Ludwig. "Yooouuuu figlio di puttana! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MY BABY BROTHER?" Ludwig back away when Lovino lunges at him over the table.

"C-calm down, Lovi!" Antonio commands and Lovino ignores him, running after Ludwig across the ship. "Oh god…what did you get us into, captain?" A man asks and Gilbert and Francis laugh. "I think this makes things far more interesting. Kesesese!" Francis nods. "Oui~! We need more cute little boys on board! Ohonhonhon!" Antonio looks at Francis. "No touching Lovi. And Gil is right, this is far more fun, no?" The Spaniard asks with a grin before standing up from the table to prevent Lovino from killing Ludwig.

* * *

a/n:...I wrote this one on campus and my mind is always scattered there...maybe I shoudl rewrite it...? I don't know...*headdeskk* I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER WRITTEN! I PRRROOOOMMMIIIISSSSSSE! But I don't blame you if you don't want to read this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own hetalia**

**Rescued**

Chapter Two: The Treasure In The Box

* * *

Lovino wakes up with Antonio's arm draped over him. He glares over at the man. "I hate you." The Italian mumbles before turning away to glare at the wall. "I'm not too fond of you either. You kicked me in your sleep." Antonio says half asleep and Lovino scowls. "What makes you think I was asleep…?" The Spaniard snickers. "Such a naughty little Lovi~!" Lovino tenses up and moves away from Antonio, getting face to face with the wall. "Hmmm? Why'd ya move, Lovi?" Antonio asks and Lovino looks over his shoulder at the man. "Because you creep me out. I don't trust male pirates, Elizaveta told me not to."

The Italian twitched when a hand lazily drops onto the top of his head. "Haha! Aren't male pirates only supposed to be dangerous to women?" The Spaniard asks and Lovino twitches. "That's what I told her. Now get off the bed so I can get out!" Antonio stares at the boy intensely for a moment, making him inch away. "You have quite the balls, kid. Commanding your new captain." Lovino shivers. "Y-you-! Damnit go away!" Antonio locks eyes with the boy and smirks. "Make me." "FFFUUU-! DAMNIT!" Lovino hisses and stands up on the bed walking off of it in a huff. "Hm…not cute, Lovi." Antonio says and Lovino flips him off.

"I'm not here to be cute." The teen points out as he goes over to the trunk and open it before stiffening up. "Well...shit…I forgot…I have no clothes here…" He looks down at his own clothes in distaste. "…And these are dirty…" Antonio looks at him amused from the bed. "How many days have you worn it?" Lovino looks at him. "All yesterday…and even last night. Ugh…I usually get to have pajamas…" His complaints are cut short by a loud snicker from the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" "You sound like a girl, Lovi~!" Antonio teases and Lovino glares at him. "I've lived with girls almost half my life. What the fuck do you expect?"

The man yawns and gets out of the bed, going over to the trunk Lovino is in front of. "I suppose you have a point. Now let's see if anything of mine will fit you…" He pulls out a white shirt and hands it to Lovino. "…Why…is there red on this? Is it blood?" The boy asks, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "No, no, it's tomato~! I tried to get it out but I couldn't. It's still a good shirt, though~!" Antonio says happily and Lovino looks at him shocked. "That…is so…gross…when I tried that Elizaveta and Bella gave me a huge lecture and Katyusha would cry! Natalia also tried to kill me…but she did that all the time…I don't even think she knew I had a dirty shirt…BUT ANYWAYS! The point is that your hygiene is disgusting! You should be ashamed!"

Lovino begins going through Antonio's clothes and grabbing all the stained ones. "What are you going to do? Throw them overboard?" The captain teases and Lovino flips him off as he creates a pile. "I'm going to clean them. Along with any other nasty-ass clothing you people have." Antonio rolls his eyes and sits down next to the now kneeling boy. "Does acting like a woman actually get you any?"

Lovino looks at him confused. "Any what…?" Antonio's eyes widen before he falls over laughing. "D-DON'T LAUGH AT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" "L-LOVI! Y-YOU'RE JUST SO FUCKING CUTE!" The man laughs out and Lovino fumes. "I don't like you…I should've stayed with them. Natalia's beatings weren't all too bad." Antonio suddenly falls silent and sits up, leaning over to bring his face closer to Lovino's. "She beat you?" He asks with a now dark look on his face and Lovino leans away, a shirt clutched tightly in his hand. "Um…s-sometimes…b-but it's not like I couldn't take it! I'm a man!" Antonio remains silent, staring at the boy.

"S-s-stop looking at me!" Lovino whines and pulls the stained shirt up over his face in embarrassment. "I'm not use to people staring at meee!" Antonio's face suddenly gets a little pink. "L-Lovi…you're so…CUUUUTE~!" He coos and pulls the boy into a hug. "L-LET THE FUCK GO YOU PERVERTED SON OF A-!" "Oh my~! Look here! Our sweet little captain is growing up~!" Francis coos from the door and Antonio shoots a dark look at him. "What do you want, Francis?" "Ahahah…well…I'm…um…two of the men are in a fight upstairs." The blonde says as he nervously backs away from the room. "Who is it?" Antonio asks and Francis sighs. "Gilbert and some guy that came. He's bitching about the large box the dude brought with him."

Lovino takes this opportunity to push Antonio away and takes the pile of clothes to the laundry room. Antonio looks at Francis darkly. "I could kick your ass, Francis." Francis looks at him confused. "I thought the way to being a perfect captain is to never get distracted by foolish things like love and lust." Antonio glares. "I wasn't trying to get in his pants. The kid is…he just has…he needs a…" "Nice firm hand on his-!" Francis gets cut off by a punch in the face before Antonio heads up to the deck. "O-ow…Tonio is becoming so cruel~!" He whines before following his captain upstairs.

* * *

On the deck:

Antonio comes up to see Gilbert pinning the other man to the ground with Ludwig trying to pry him off and Feliciano crying. He sighs and pats Feliciano on the head, giving him a calm smile before glaring at the other men. "EVERYBODY STAND! NOW!" They all immediately back away from each other and stand at attention. "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Gilbert meets Antonio's glare with one just as fierce. "He is keeping something in that chest in the laundry room. I see him sneaking in there constantly with stuff. I think this bastard is stealing our loot!" The man glares at Gilbert. "I AM NOT STEALING FROM THE CAPTAIN!" Gilbert glares back. "YOU LIAR! THAT IS SO UNAWESOME I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN!"

Antonio rolls his eyes and looks over to Ludwig. "Have you seen this trunk?" Ludwig nods. "Yes, but I have never opened it." "Is there anything suspicious about it..?" Antonio asks and Ludwig shrugs before Feliciano speaks up. "Th-there's a strange noise coming from it occasionally." The captain looks at Feliciano confused. "What kind of strange noise…?" Feliciano shrugs. "I guess it's the sound of whatever is in it moving with the boat…?" Antonio frowns and looks around the boat to the other men. "EVERYONE COME OVER HERE! NOW!" Immediately all of the men run over and lineup. "So…I'm sure you are all aware of this box problem…what are your thoughts?"

"It's just a box." "I don't see the big deal." "Has anyone checked our treasure chests?" "I think Gilbert is just being dramatic." The men say before Vince speaks up. "Where the hell is that new boy?" Antonio looks at him annoyed. "Really? You're going to throw a fit about that again?" "Well, I just think if we're all here than he should-!" Vince gets cut off by another guy. "Why don't you just unlock it, captain?" Antonio looks over to the other man and frowns. "We do not invade each other's privacy on this boat. Not unless we have good reason. I am trying to see how many believe we have good reason."

* * *

Lovino:

Lovino heads into the laundry room and practically gags at the smell. "Wh-what is that?" He hisses before looking around for the source of it. His search quickly leads him to a large trunk in the corner. "Who's is this…?" He mumbles before leaning down to it, quickly standing back up and covering his nose with one of Antonio's shirts that is still in his hand. "Ugh…it smells like blood…" Keeping the shirt pressed firmly against his nose, he leans back down and searches for the lock. Once he finds it he pulls out a strange piece of metal and picks the lock. He looks away and takes a deep breath before opening the trunk and immediately screaming at the sight.

"WHAT THE-? WHAT THE FUCK? WHO DID THIS!" He fumes and reaches in, lifting up a pile of bloody clothes to reveal the body of a bloody teenage boy. His blonde hair is covering his face, but Lovino can see glasses poking out between some strands. Lovino kneels down and brushes the hair from the boy's face, a pair of dull purple eyes staring into his. "Y-you're alive…?" He asks and the boy nods weakly. "Oh…shit…um…" Lovino quickly removes everything else from around the boy and reaches in, gently wrapping his arms around the boy's lithe frame and pulling him out. "L-let's get you washed and fed…" The boy smiles at him. "Thank you…my name is Matthew…by the way…" He murmurs weakly and Lovino nods.

The Italian sets the boy in the tub, which is thankfully in the room right next to the laundry room. Matthew cleans himself up as Lovino runs to the kitchen to grab some soup. When he goes back in Matthew is dressed in some of Gilbert's clothes that Lovino grabbed and sitting in a chair near the tub. "Here, have this." Lovino says, handing him the bowl. "Thank you…" "Lovino. My name is Lovino. So…um…why were you in there?" He asks and Matthew frowns. "The man who owns that trunk kidnapped me. Ever since my brother left to be a pirate with his boyfriend this man has been following me. The townspeople told him that if he touched me they'd kill him. So he kidnapped me, beat me so I couldn't run away, and put me in that trunk before running away to this-" Matthew gets cut off by Lovino standing up abruptly, trembling with rage. "Go into the room over there. Gilbert shouldn't mind…I'll be back soon."

The blonde looks at him confused, but listens to him and goes into the room. Lovino stomps up the stairs where all the men are still in a line and Antonio is still arguing with them. He runs over to the man who owns the trunk and pulls out a spoon, the only thing he could grab, and jams it in his eye. "AGHH!" "WHAT THE-? LOVI!" Antonio yells as the man falls to his knees, where Lovino promptly knees him in the face. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Lovino screams and Gilbert cheers him on. "TAKE THAT ASS HOLE DOWN!"

Antonio glares at Gilbert before prying Lovino off of the man. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOVINO?" Lovino glares up at him, trembling in anger in the man's arms. "TH-THIS MAN-! HE-! HE-! TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID!" The Italian commands and the man glares up at him. "I did nothing!" "LIAR!" Lovino screeches and Gilbert walks over to the man, placing a boot on the man's crotch and pressing down. "What did you do to make the Italian so pissed, hmm?"

The man pushes Gilbert away and stands up, pulling the spoon out of his eye. "I didn't do a damn thing!" "YOU KIDNAPPED AND BEAT UP A TEENAGE BOY BEFORE KEEPING HIM LOCKED UP IN A FUCKING TRUNK!" Lovino yells and everyone looks at the man in shock. The man stares at Lovino horrified. "THAT'S RIGHT! I FOUND HIM! HE'S SO SICKLY THAT EVEN I COULD CARRY HIM! HE TOLD ME YOU STOLE HIM BECAUSE THE TOWNSPEOPLE THREATENED YOU TO STAY AWAY!" The man begins to tremble in fear and he runs to go downstairs. "It's no use! He's in Gilbert's room and he locked the door!" Lovino says before everyone goes up to the man, drawing their swords. "What do we do with him, boss?" One man asks and Gilbert speaks up. "Let me take care of it."

Antonio looks over at the man, furious, and tightens his embrace on the still trembling Lovino. "Put him in the jail. Gilbert, make sure he is given the same treatment the poor boy was given by him." A dark look comes across Gilbert's face. "With pleasure." He grabs the man and drags him down to their jail. Once Gilbert has left, Francis goes down the stairs to check on the mysterious new boy as Antonio keeps his hold on Lovino. "L-let me go…" Lovino says and Antonio sighs. "I can't do that, Lovi." "WHY NOT?" The teen asks and Antonio smiles at him. "Because you're still trembling."

Feliciano walks up to them and smiles at Lovino. "Fratello is so kind~!" He coos before hugging the boy, making him sandwiched between the two. "G-get off! I want to go check on Matthew!" Lovino says, blushing bright red but finally no longer trembling. "Hmm…Francis is taking care of him." Antonio says and Lovino rolls his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of." The Spaniard laughs. "He will not do anything to the boy. He would never take advantage of someone." Lovino sighs before perking up a little. "Hey…since that man is in jail now…I can have his room, can't I?" He asks, looking up at Antonio who grins. "Nope!"

The teen fumes and Feliciano backs away. "WHHHAAAAT! WHY THE FUCK NOT!" "The new boy needs a place to stay, you know~!" Antonio points out and Lovino twitches. "Then I'll share it with him!" "Nope!" The Spaniard says again, letting go of Lovino. "DAMNIT! WHY NOT?" "Gil will be staying with him~!" Antonio says and Lovino fumes even more, looking around for the spoon from earlier. "I FOUND HIM FIRST!" He yells, pouting like a little kid and Antonio laughs. "He isn't a pet or a toy. I can't have you with him because I can't have you stabbing people's eyes with spoons anymore." Lovino scowls. "He's fucking lucky I didn't castrate him with it." Antonio laughs nervously. "After seeing that…I don't doubt it…"

Lovino sighs and heads downstairs. "Eh? Lovi~!" Antonio calls and Lovino flips him off. "I'm going to check on Matthew." Feliciano's eyes light up. "I'm going to, too!" He exclaims, following his older brother.

* * *

Later:

Matthew laughs as Feliciano and Lovino argue. "YOU ARE ACTUALLY DATING HIM?" Lovino asks, fuming and Feliciano nods. "Of course I am! I love Ludwig! And he isn't that much older than us! He's only seventeen!" Matthew catches a stuffed chick that Lovino throws in his rage. "ONLY SEVENTEEN? YOU'RE FOURTEEN! FOURTEEN! THAT'S-! THAT'S-!" "B-but if fratello dates the captain that's an even bigger age gap!" Feliciano points out and the room falls silent.

Matthew looks at the eerily pale Lovino confused. "You're with the captain? How old is he?" Lovino stays perfectly still and Feliciano smiles at Matthew. "Oh you should have seen it, Mattie! Fratello came upstairs and jammed a spoon into the eye of that man who hurt you! Then he beat the SHIT out of him until Antonio pulled him away! And when he did that he held onto him for a loonnng time! Even after the man was dragged away! They did the same thing yesterday, too! When captain Antonio saved him, he kept touching him all night! Even playing with his cheeks!" Matthew's face goes bright red while Lovino is still dead to the world. "H-his cheeks…?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yep! He squeezed them and rubbed them and pinched them! Fratello didn't really put up much of a fight either!" Matthew gulps and looks at Feliciano embarrassed. "Y-you mean his…f-face…right?" Feliciano looks at him confused as Lovino begins to sink to the floor. "Veee? Of course his face. What else has cheeks?" The younger Italian thinks for a second before giggling. "Ohhh! Those cheeks! No, no! Maybe someday, though~! And as for his age, captain Antonio is twenty-three, the guy Francis who took care of you earlier is twenty five, and the man whose room and clothes you're in is Gilbert and he's twenty two!"

Matthew blushes a little and looks down at the plush toy in his hands. "I see…Gilbert, huh…? So he's German…?" "Hahah! No! Prussian! His brother Ludwig is German though. But don't EVER call Gil German! He has intense Prussian pride." Feliciano points out and Matthew nods, looking over to the Lovino who is now bright red and has his face buried in his knees as he mumbles to himself. "Hm? Lovino…?" Matthew calls out and Feliciano laughs. "Don't worry about him, Mattie! Fratello use to do this when he was little, too. It's how he acts when he's horrified!" "The thought of being with your captain horrifies him…?" The blond asks and Feliciano nods. "Fratello always prided himself on avoiding cheesy things like romance! He's weird! So how old are you?" Matthew smiles at him. "I'm nineteen."

Lovino's head shoots up. "EHH? NINETEEN? BUT YOUR SO-!" A dark look comes over his face. "I'm gonna kill him…" He says darkly and heads out of the room. "E-eh…?" Matthew mumbles and Feliciano laughs nervously. "I hope he doesn't have a spoon this time~!"

* * *

Jail:

On the floor underneath the rooms, the man is chained to a wall with Gilbert sitting on the other side, reading a book. Lovino comes in and stares at the men for a moment. "Why are you still down here, Gilbert?" Gilbert looks at the boy and grins. "The awesome me is torturing him." The Italian looks at the man who has no other bruises than the ones given to him on deck. "…How…?" The Prussian laughs and holds up his book. "By reading an amazing Prussian book and not letting him!" Lovino stares at him for a minute before walking over to the other man and kicking him hard in the gut. "That's for making a nineteen year old look like he's my age from not feeding him!"

A dark look comes over Gilbert's eyes and he glares at the man. "What…?" "I-! I fed him!" The man yells and Lovino goes to kick him again, getting pulled back by Antonio. "We do not physically torture our prisoners, Lovi." Lovino glares up at him. "Is that why Gilbert is using such a lame technique?" "IT'S NOT LAME! IT'S AWESOME! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Gilbert yells and Lovino ignores him. "That's why Gil uses the techniques he does, yes." Antonio says and Lovino twitches. "Well FUCK your rules! I'm killing this bastard!" Lovino yells and Antonio tightens his grip. "He will be killed, but not through torture. I don't like torture." The Spaniard says and Lovino groans, glaring down at the man and mouthing 'wait til you're alone', before slouching into Antonio's arms. "Fine. I give up. But don't feed him."

The man looks at Lovino angrily. "I FED HIM! I would bring him in whatever was left in the kitchen!" Lovino fumes at him. "That is not feeding him." He looks back at Antonio and pouts. "Please don't feed him?" Antonio blushes a little and gulps nervously. "U-urm…w-well…wh-why don't we just feed him how he fed the boy…?" Lovino looks up at him with wide eyes. "B-but…if you saw the boy in the box you wouldn't want to…" Antonio looks away. "That may be…but I can't let him die like that." The teen frowns. "Fine. Stupid moral bastard…" He mumbles before heading out. "E-ehh? Looovvviiiii~! Wait for meee~!" Antonio coos, following the boy, who promptly starts running.

Gilbert looks at the man in disgust before heading upstairs.

* * *

Gilbert's room:

Gilbert enters his room, where Antonio is trying to coax Lovino out from behind his trunk. "Lovi~! I just want a hug!" "GO AWAY!" The teen hisses and Antonio pouts. "But you were making such cute faces~!" "TH-THAT WAS ONLY TO GET MY WAY! AND IT DIDN'T EVEN WORK! NOW GET!" Gilbert groans and clears his throat. "Everyone but the new boy get out!" He looks around and notices only the Italian brothers and Antonio. "…Where is the boy…?" Feliciano smiles at him as Antonio and Lovino argue in the background. "He went to go freshen up! Fratello gave him a bunch of stuff to clean up with!"

Gilbert shrugs and looks at Antonio and Lovino. "Argue in your own room! Get out!" Feliciano laughs a little as he heads out. "Vee~! Ludwig~! Let's go to bed!" The smaller Italian calls out and Lovino jumps out from behind the trunk and chases after his brother. "DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING WITH MY BROTHER!" Antonio jumps up and follows Lovino out. "DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME, LOOVVIII!" Gilbert watches them leave before rolling his eyes closing the door.

He begins to take off his clothes to change when the door opens and he hears a small squeak. "O-oh! I'm sorry!" A quite voice says and Gilbert looks back to Matthew, grinning. "You must be Mattie! Come on in, I won't bite!" Matthew blushes and looks down, heading into the room and sitting on the bed, facing the wall as Gilbert changes. Once he's done, Gilbert gets in the bed and reaches over the boy's shoulder, dropping a nightshirt in his lap. "Here. I don't have any pajama pants that will really fit you. But don't worry, I won't take advantage of you like that guy." Matthew looks over at him confused. "He didn't rape me…"

Gilbert looks at him confused. "But Lovino said he was obsessed with you…" "He was…but he didn't have the time to do anything like that when he kidnapped me. And he couldn't do it here…I guess I got kinda lucky, huh?" Matthew asks, smiling weakly and Gilbert sighs, resting a hand on his head. "If that is lucky to you then I pity you…" The blond frowns and looks down, making Gilbert panic. "A-ah! Did I make you cry? The awesome me can't make someone so cute cry~!" Gilbert cries and cups the boy's face, making Matthew go bright red.

"U-um…I'm not…c-crying…" Matthew stutters out and Gilbert blushes a little and let's go. "Haha! I knew that…" The Prussian clears his throat and looks away. "Y-you should change." Matthew nods and gets changed quickly. "I'm done…" Gilbert looks over and blushes again at the small boy in his own shirt. "Niedlich…" The Prussian murmurs and Matthew looks at him confused. "What's that mean…?" Gilbert looks down, playing with his plush chick. "N-nothing..." Matthew smiles and moves closer, looking down at the toy. "You must really like these, huh?" Gilbert grins. "I do. Anyways…let's go to bed." Matthew nods and climbs under the blankets, followed by an embarrassed Gilbert. "Gute nacht." Gilbert mumbles and Matthew yawns. "Good night."

They both fall silent and suddenly hear yelling. "CH-CHHHIIIIGIIIII! DON'T TOUCH ME!" "Aww~! Lovi's so shy~! I just want a hug~!" Antonio coos and Gilbert twitches. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

A/N: Niedlich= cute Gute nacht= Good night

Wow...this is so dark for me...(Then again I have been in a pretty dark mood.) Poor Mattie! THIS ISN'T HOW HE WAS GONNA BE INTRODUCED! I had a TOTALLY different idea for this chapter...and then this happened...*shrugs* Oh well...it IS about pirates after all. That's my excuse. But even though i can (sometimes) write kidnapping I can never, and will NEVER, have a character be raped. I would never subject a character i love to that. EVER. ...I should go now...THE NEXT ONE WONT BE SO DEPRESSING! I PROMISE! ...Probably... I'M SO SORRY!


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**Rescued**

Chapter Three: Just another boring day

* * *

Lovino finishes sweeping the deck and stares out at the ocean, leaning on the broom. "It's been a week and I'm fucking bored…when are we going to dock?" "Gil said we should in a few weeks." Matthew says, coming up behind Lovino, who pouts in annoyance. "A few weeks…? I don't know if I can wait that long…" The blonde laughs. "Oh come on! It'll be fine! You'll survive!" Lovino looks over at him in disgust. "A whole month sharing a bed with Antonio…do you know what that's like? HE FOUND MY CURL!" The brunette shudders at the thought and Matthew laughs. "Your curl? What is that? You mean this thing?"

Matthew reaches out and grabs the curl, earning a loud shriek from Lovino. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" "Why? It's just a curl…" Lovino goes to explain when Antonio comes running up, yanking Lovino away from Matthew. "NOO! Why are you letting him touch your curl, Lovi? Only I can touch that curl!" Antonio whines and Lovino glares up at him. "NO ONE can touch that curl! ASSHOLE!" The Spaniard sighs and hugs him tighter. "As captain everything is mine. Including your curl~!" Lovino glares darkly at him. "As one of the chefs, every spoon is mine. Wanna test me?" Antonio laughs nervously and lets him go, backing up for safe measure. "I'll pass."

Lovino scoffs and glares at Antonio. "So tell me, why is that prisoner not dead yet?" Antonio laughs nervously. "W-well…we can't kill him yet…because…" The Italian glares darker. "Because?" HE asks, his voice venomous. "B-because…he has information we need." Antonio answers and Lovino snaps. "FUCK HIS INFORMATION AND FUCK HIM!" "He's not really my type…" The Spaniard mumbles and Lovino blushes. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ASSHOLE!" The Italian turns on his heel and quickly heads down stairs. "L-Lovi! wh-where are you going?" Antonio asks and Lovino looks over to him with a dark smirk. "I'm going to finish my previous job and gauge out both of his eyes." "N-NO! LOVI! CALM DOWN!" The Spaniard commands, earning the middle finger from the Italian, and Matthew covers his mouth to hide a smile. "He's so protective…" The Canadian mumbles and Antonio looks at him confused before smiling and patting him on the head. "In his own, weird, overly protective way Lovi loves you…and spoons…"

* * *

Jail:

Lovino stomps down to the man's cell, spoon and key in hand. "YOU." He says darkly, making the man jump a little. "Wh-wh-what do you want?" The man asks, scared of the boy's presence. "I think you know what I want." Lovino enters his jail cell and brings the spoon up to his eye. "Now I'm going to ask you some questions and I expect answers." "Y-yes sir!" He interrogates the man, getting the information he believes Antonio wants, and then goes to gauge his eye out anyways. "Lovino!" Francis yells, pulling the boy away.

"GET OFF! HE ISN'T NEEDED ANYMORE! LET ME-!" Lovino gets cut off by Francis covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "No, Lovino, it is against the captain's wishes. Even you can't get away with doing something like this." Francis says, pulling the boy out of the jail and into his own room. "Wh-why am I in here?" Lovino asks, creeped out and Francis smiles at him. "Calm down, mon Ami, I only have you in here because I would like to talk to you about some things."

Francis sits next to him on the bed, making Lovino get up and lean against a wall. "Ahhh, you sadden me Lovino." "Whatever, you'll get over it. So what do you want?" The Italian asks, growing annoyed. "I want to tell you some things about Antonio and I." Francis says and Lovino pales a little. "…Y-you…were you two dating before…?" The blonde looks at the horrified boy and laughs. "No, no Antonio doesn't believe in loving and dating. Nor does he believe in sex, kissing, any signs of-!" "Wait…huh? No dating or even sex? Why the hell not?" Lovino asks and Francis smirks. "Why does this upset you? Want to get with our captain, Lovino?" He asks amused and Lovino's face heats up. "SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DO NOT! It's just weird…a pirate that doesn't fuck…anyone. At all…why does he have that rule?"

Francis smirks to himself. "Well...Antonio wants to be the best pirate possible, and he believes that in order to do so he cannot become distracted by love or lust." Lovino rolls his eyes. "What a weird guy…" "Have you had sex, Lovino?" Francis asks, genuinely curious, and Lovino rolls his eyes. "Of course not. I'm fifteen and lived with a bunch of motherly women. But it doesn't mean I don't want to have sex…ever…A-anyways! Tell me what you wanted!" The blonde sighs. "Let me explain why Tonio doesn't want to have torture go on in his ship.

"You see, when he was fifteen and had just started as the captain, he was captured by a Russian man. The man had him locked up for three months and tortured him constantly. When we got him back he was sick, bleeding all over, and couldn't speak for a month. Since then he can't stand the idea of torture…poor little Tonio." Francis says sadly and Lovino stares at him wide-eyed. "He…that really happened…? The greatest pirate on earth has been caught…? Poor Antonio…" The Italian murmurs and Francis smiles at him. "Maybe you could give him a hug~? And me a hug as well~?" Lovino goes to say something when Antonio comes in. "Hey guys! Why are you two in Francis' room?" He asks, smiling darkly.

"Aaaahhhh…L-Lovino was trying to torture the man! I simply had a conversation with him on torturing." Francis says, attempting to be calm. "I see…" Antonio says, not convinced. He looks over to Lovino to read his expression and the teen quickly looks away, pouting. "Wh-what do you want?" "What happened here?" Antonio asks and Lovino clears his throat before walking up to him and hesitantly grabbing his sleeve. "Nothing…but could you…um…c-come with me?" The Spaniard's eyes light up and he eagerly follows Lovino out, subtly holding his hand as they leave. "DON'T FUCKING PUSH IT!" Lovino hisses. "Awww Lovi~!"

The Italian drags him into their room and looks around before quickly hugging him. "H-huh…? L-L-L-Lo…vi…?" Antonio asks confused and Lovino blushes deeply. "SH-SHUT UP!" The Spaniard smiles and hugs him back. "I don't know what's going on, but you're so cute~!" "WH-? YOU-!" Lovino reluctantly bites his tongue. "…Lovi…? Aren't you going to yell at me? Hit me? Say a slew of curse words in Italian?" Antonio asks and Lovino grumbles something into the man's chest. "Hm? Um…Lovi...? Did nothing…really happen…?" "Nothing happened…" Lovino looks up annoyed. "Do I look like the type who would let someone do something I don't want them to?" Antonio smiles at him. "So you want me to hug you when I do?" "WH-WHO SAID THAT?" Lovino squeaks. "You said you don't let anyone do anything you don't want. So that means~!" Antonio goes to say something when Lovino interrupts. "NO IT DOESN'T! STOP READING INTO THINGS YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The Spaniard holds him tightly, preventing him from getting away. "You're just sssooo cute~!" "CUT IT OUT! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT?" Lovino whines and Antonio smiles at him. "It's the truth…why can't I do that?" "Y-you…Francis said…n-not that I'm…saying you…but he said…" He clears his throat awkwardly and slips out of Antonio's grasp. "I'm going to see Matthew and Feliciano!" Lovino says and runs upstairs. "Huh…? Lovi…?" Antonio mumbles, staring out the door in confusion.

* * *

Later:

"Lovino…" Matthew calls and Lovino looks over to him. "Hm?" "U-um…well…I...can I talk to you for a minute?" Lovino nods and follows the boy to his bedroom he shares with Gilbert. "What is it, Matthew?" Matthew looks at him nervously. "I...I think I'm falling in love…" Lovino looks around before looking back to the blonde nervously. "R-really now…? Who…might it be?" Matthew blushes a little. "Y-you can't tell?" "Um…no…not really…wait…is it possibly Francis?" Lovino asks and Matthew shakes his head no. "I-it's actually…" The blonde falters and Lovino begins to increase their distance from each other. "It's actually…?" "G-Gilbert!" Matthew exclaims, his blush now reaching his ears. "OH THANK GOD!" Lovino sighs in relief, getting a weird look from Matthew.

"Er…I mean…WHAT THE HELL? GILBERT?" He yells and Matthew looks at him surprised. "Y-you…don't like him?" "Well, he isn't the worst guy in the world…he's just an idiot…" Lovino laughs nervously. "I'm just glad you didn't say someone else's name…ehehe…" "Antonio's?" Matthew asks, a smirk coming to his lips. "NO! NOT ANTONIO! Actually…that would be better…since Antonio doesn't date or sleep with people…It's much safer than Gilbert…god knows his policies on that…" Lovino mumbles and Matthew smiles. "Lovino! You're so sweet to me!"

The brunette blushes. "I-I am not! Vaffanculo!" Matthew laughs and pats him on the shoulder. "Seriously, you are the nicest person I've met…towards me. Other than Gilbert…" A goofy smile comes to Matthew's face and Lovino rolls his eyes. "Oh god…first Feliciano, now you…is this some sort of love ship? So cheesy…" He mumbles and Matthew laughs. "Maybe it'll be a love boat to you, too~!" "D-DON'T SAY SUCH STUPID THINGS!" Lovino yells and Matthew pats him on the back. "Whatever you say, Lovino~!"

* * *

That night:

Feliciano runs over to Lovino and Matthew, all the other men in Antonio's meeting room discussing business. "FRATELLO! MATTIIEEE~!" "Um…what?" The other two ask in unison and Feliciano grabs their wrists, dragging them over to a large old pot. "LOOK! I MADE A FIRE~!" Feliciano coos and the other two jump. "EEEHHH?" Matthew yells and Lovino gasps. "F-FELICIANOOO! YOU IDIOT! WE ARE GOING TO GET KILLED BY THAT POTATO BASTARD NOW!" Feliciano looks at him confused. "Why fratello~?" "IT'LL SET THE FUCKING PLACE ON FIRE!" Lovino yells and Feliciano gasps in shock."VEEEEEEEEE? NO WAY!" "YES WAY! WE'RE ON A FUCKING BOAT MADE OF WOOD!" Feliciano begins to panic with his big brother. "BUT WE USE FIRE EVERYDAY TO COOK!" "IN A LARGE, SAFE, BASIN! PUT IT OUUUUUT!" Lovino yells, unaware of Matthew already dousing the fire in water.

"Guys…guys it's all taken care of." Matthew says and Lovino looks at him starry eyed. "Oh thank god!" "Why do I smell smoke…?" Antonio asks, coming up behind Lovino. "U-um…!" Lovino and Matthew begin to panic. "Feli, did you set another fire on deck?" Antonio asks sweetly and Feliciano nods. "I wanted to have a campfire~!" "Ah! Silly Feli~! Did I say that was dangerous?" "I put it in a pot this time!" Feliciano points out and Antonio laughs. "Well that IS better!"

Lovino and Matthew stare at the two in shock. "How…old is your brother…?" Matthew asks and Lovino sighs. "…Physically or mentally…? It's so weird…he was such a smart little kid…puberty must have bitch slapped the intelligence out…" Lovino mumbles and Matthew nods. "It's looking like it…"

* * *

Later that night:

Lovino sighs, he and Francis are the only ones left awake and in the dining room/captains quarters. Francis is drinking wine by the bottles and Lovino is sipping at a small glass. He's not stupid enough to get drunk around Francis, after all. "Lovino…mon Ami…you don't trust me~!" Francis coos and Lovino nods. "That's right…" "I was not always a player, you know! I was once in love!" Lovino chokes on his drink and stares at him in shock. "Y-YOU? IN LOVE? Wait…are saying it's love because you wanted to sleep with them and never could? Because that isn't-!" Francis cuts him off, pouting. "I know what love is, Lovino! I am from France after all!"

Lovino looks at him now curious. "So…who was it? Antonio? Gilbert? …Ludwig?" Francis laughs. "No, no, none of them! Tonio and Gil are like brothers to me! And Ludwig is as well! Also…it wasn't a boy." He says, winking at Lovino. "…It was a girl…? Oh god please don't tell me it was someone from my ship?" Lovino groans and Francis laughs. "No! She was from France. She joined our crew and even battled with us. Her name was Joan. She was so beautiful." The blonde says dreamily and Lovino frowns.

"She…died?" "Yes…she was the first person I was ever with, if you get my drift." Francis says and Lovino rolls his eyes. "I do…" "She was my world, Lovino. The most beautiful girl, no, person that I have ever seen. I don't think I will ever love anyone as much as I love her. We started dating quite quickly after she joined us, only a few weeks in. It was so happy. She constantly teased Antonio and Gilbert over their discomfort with women and boobs. They both loved her, even Ludwig did. Joan was just so…perfect. We were engaged, you know." The blonde says and Lovino frowns.

"Yes, we were engaged and even planning on having a child and raising it on the ship. It's how Antonio was raised so we figured it would be fine. One day, though, the Russian returned. This time with a British man named Arthur and his crew. It was the hardest battle we have ever had. Many men died on both sides. I was battling with Arthur and was about to get killed…that's when Joan jumped in front of me and…she…" Tears begin to flow from Francis' eyes and Lovino get up, walking over to the man and patting him on the back awkwardly. "She didn't die in front of me, Lovino…Arthur felt awful at the thought of killing a girl so he took her with them to give her medical treatment. Soon after I received a letter from her family, telling me Arthur informed them of her death. I couldn't even be with her when she died…!"

Lovino lets out a small gasp when Francis turns around and pulls him into a tight hug. "A-ah…it's…o-ok…Francis…" The Italian says, patting him on the back. "Oh Lovino…I miss her so much. I love her so much…I wish…I got to be with her longer…I wish I told her my feelings the day we met! I feel like I lost out on time I could have spent with her because of that…" Francis says, crying into the boy's arm.

* * *

Antonio's room:

Lovino yawns and heads into the room quietly. He finally calmed Francis down and got him to bed. Lighting the lantern in their room enough for him to change, Lovino looks over to Antonio to see if he's awake. "…I guess I didn't have it to bad…for a pirate…" He mumbles, changing and turning off the light before crawling into the bed. "But I'm still glad I left them…" Lovino whispers to himself, unaware of the small smile on Antonio's lips.

* * *

Next day:

Francis comes upstairs and grabs for the wine Antonio and Gilbert are having, only to have Lovino come out of nowhere and snatch it up from all of them. "NO! ANTONIO! GILBERT! YOU DON'T GET YOUR PRECIOUS WINE TIL THAT MAN DOWN IN THE JAIL IS DEAD! AND FRANCIS! YOU WILL NEVER GET WINE AGAIN WHEN I AM ANYWHERE AROUND!" Lovino hisses and the three men practically cry. "Lovi! YOU'RE SO MMMEEEEAAANNN!" Antonio cries. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, TONIO! YOU LET HIM ON BOARD!" Gilbert yells and Francis looks at the boy sadly. "WHY DON'T I GET IT EVER AGAIN? THAT'S NOT FAIR! I EVEN STOPPED MYSELF FROM MOLESTING YOU LAST NIGHT~!"

Antonio and Lovino twitch. "WHAT WAS THAT?" They ask darkly and Francis clears his throat awkwardly. "N-nothing…"

* * *

A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! THIS CHAPTER IS SO RANDOM AND FAIL! My excuse is it's...a day in the life of Lovino! Yes, just showing how he spends a normal day! Minus the Francis parts...those are because I am REEEAAALLLY loving on FrancexJoan of Arc right now. So I am kinda sorta loving on France right now. Only a little though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia

**Rescued**

Chapter Four: Sick Day

* * *

Lovino sighs and leans on the railing of the ship, looking down at the water below them. In the past few hours he's made breakfast with Feliciano but not Matthew today because he's sick, cleaned up said breakfast, and swept the whole deck. They are his usual chores but for some reason he is exhausted. "So…tired…" He mumbles and feels his eyes closing when an arm comes out of nowhere and wraps around his shoulders. "Ahah! Here you are, Lovi~!" Antonio exclaims and Lovino tenses up, throwing a punch at the man behind him and missing horribly. "…I'm over here, Lovi…" The Spaniard says, staring at him confused. Lovino's face heats up and he glares at the man. "I-! I know that, idiot!" The taller man leans down and presses a hand to Lovino's forehead, which he promptly slaps away. "D-Don't just go around touching people!"

Antonio looks down at him worried. "Hmm…Matthew is sick, you know…perhaps you've caught whatever it is, since you two are always together…" Lovino pouts at him. "I'm not sick. Go away." Antonio lets out an agitated sigh before scooping the boy up and throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him off to their room. "CH-CHHHIIIIIGIIII! GET OFF!" Lovino whines, struggling until he realizes just how high up he is on the man's shoulder.

Antonio lets out a small sound of surprise when Lovino suddenly begins clinging to him. "D-d-don't let me fall!" Lovino says weakly and Antonio laughs a little. "You're so cute when you're scared, Lovi~!" The boy goes to yell at him until he's unceremoniously dropped on their bed. "Ow! What the hell?" Lovino hisses, rubbing his back a little. "Not cool…" He mumbles, staring at the bed as Antonio sits on the other side of it and turns his head, bringing Lovino's forehead up to the pirate's chin. "WH-WHA-?" "Your forehead is warm. You should sleep." Antonio says, getting up and heading to the door. "I'll sleep with someone else for the night. Be sure to rest."

Lovino looks at him annoyed. "You're gonna leave me all alone? That's mean." Antonio blushes a little and looks away. "You usually beg me to leave. You're only doing this because you want to get me sick." Lovino sniffles a little and crawls under the covers. "Y-you're not nice…" Antonio looks at the boy flustered. "Wh-? You sound like a pouty child!" Lovino glares at him from under the covers. "I am not a pouty child!" The captain groans and leaves the room.

He heads upstairs and meets up with Feliciano. "Oh, Antonio, where is fratello?" Antonio smiles at him. "I put him to bed because he's sick." Feliciano looks at him confused. "In bed alone…? He didn't try to keep you in there with him…?" Antonio sighs. "Well, he did…but I refused." Feliciano gasps. "VEEE? I thought you liked fratello!" Antonio looks at him confused. "I have stuff to do and can't afford to get sick…" "Oh yeah…poor fratello. Ever since he was little he's gotten very clingy and sweet when he's sick. OH! Can I go to fratello~? I love spending time with him when he's sick~!" Feliciano coos and Antonio sighs. "He and Matthew are already sick…I'd prefer no one else to…" The Italian frowns. "Ve…I understand…"

* * *

Lovino:

Lovino lays in the bed for a few minutes before whining and getting up, walking over to Matthew's room. He opens the door and sees Matthew sitting up in bed tiredly. "Lovino…? What's up?" Matthew asks weakly and Lovino pouts. "I'm sick and so Antonio won't sleep with me…" The blonde looks at him confused. "I thought you hated him sleeping with you…" "I do usually but I'm siiick~!" Lovino whines as he crawls into bed with Matthew, who makes room for him and covers him up.

"You're one of those people who gets clingy when they are sick, huh?" Matthew asks and Lovino nods. "What about you…?" The Italian asks and Matthew yawns, laying down next to him. "I'm just really tired when I'm sick…" He opens his arms to Lovino. "I'll hug you if you want." Lovino pouts and thinks for a minute before yawning and moving into the older boy's arms, both falling asleep.

Once they are in a deep sleep Gilbert and Antonio come in to check on them, Gilbert glaring at Antonio. "Great, Matthew is holding Lovino. He should be in my awesome arms and not holding the damned Italian!" Gilbert whines and Antonio sighs. "I'm not getting sick so you can cuddle with Matthew. Not to mention you can't cuddle with him when he's sick. You can't get sick as well. Just so you can cuddle with the boy you like." The Spaniard says and Gilbert sighs. "It isn't only about an excuse to cuddle. It's the need to make someone I love feel better."

Antonio looks at the two boys for a minute before sighing and turning away. "They can take care of each other. Come on." Gilbert glares at Antonio and follows him out. "You know…love is the one subject that your actions toward pisses me off." Antonio rolls his eyes. "They didn't before Matthew came." Gilbert blushes. "I never felt this way for anyone before Matthew came…And you can't tell me that you didn't want to stay with Lovino when he asked you to!" Antonio looks over at him annoyed. "I didn't want to. He's sick and would probably puke on me. And since I'm not in love with him like you are Matthew, nothing is there to make me overlook that." Gilbert sighs. "Your aversion to sick people is as annoying and unawesome as your aversion to romance." Antonio rolls his eyes and heads up to the top deck. "Both are hindrances in my plans." "You can be so cold sometimes…" Gilbert mumbles before Feliciano runs up.

"Is fratello ok? And Mattie?" Feliciano asks and Antonio smiles at him, patting him on the head. "Yes, they are ok. They will be sleeping together tonight. Gil, you'll be staying with me." Antonio says and Gilbert twitches. "Like hell the awesome me will be sharing a bed with you!" "You have no choice." The Spaniard says and Gilbert glares at him. "I'll sleep on the deck then, since Lovino will need a place to sleep with you kicking him out of your bed." Antonio frowns. "I offered him the bed. He went to Matthew's."

They continue arguing and Feliciano looks at them confused. "What's going on veee?" Francis comes up and wraps an arm around the Italian's shoulders. "Mon Ami, Antonio has an irrational fear of sickness. When a person is sick or in love with him are the only times Antonio is actually cold and distant from one of his workers or friends~!" Feliciano frowns. "Oh…poor fratello…" Francis nods. "Poor fratello indeed. Buuut….if he's lonely…I would be more than happy to cuddle with him~!" The tall blonde coos, heading downstairs. "Give him a kiss for me~!" Feliciano says happily and Francis smirks. "Ohonhonhon, I will~!"

As Francis disappears into the second deck, Gilbert and Antonio suddenly stop fighting. "Wait…did Francis just go downstairs…?" Gilbert asks and Antonio pales. "OH GOD LOVINOO!" "MATTIIEE!" Both men run downstairs after him. "Vee…those three are so weird…"

* * *

Lovino and Matthew:

Francis comes into the room and sees Lovino and Matthew sitting there. "Hello boys~! I've come to help you feel better~!"Lovino and Matthew look at him tiredly for a moment. "No." Both say sternly and Francis frowns. "Aw, come on~! Let's all cuddle on the-!" Francis gets cut off by Antonio and Gilbert's boots kicking the back of his head. "GET. OUT. NOW." They say firmly and Francis sighs. "Fine, fine…" Francis pouts and leaves the room.

"What do you two want…?" Lovino asks and Antonio smiles. "We just wanted to make sure you're ok. Go back to sleep." The teen yawns before resting his head on Matthew's shoulder, making Gilbert silently fume. "I came in here to see Mattie." He goes towards the boy, only to have Antonio grab the back of his shirt. "And you've seen him, let's go." Gilbert lets out an annoyed groans as he's dragged out of the room. "What was that about?" Matthew mumbles and Lovino shrugs, curling up under the covers. "I don't know…but Antonio has a fear of sick people." "Ohhhh, so that's why he's not all over you…" The blond mumbles and Lovino sighs. "He's an ass…"

Matthew smirks. "But you like his ass." Lovino blushes and glares at Matthew. "Shut up. I do not." Matthew snickers. "Uhuh, that's why you're always staring there." "I'M STARING AT THE GROUND, DAMNIT!" Lovino argues and Matthew rolls his eyes. "You're staring about two feet above the ground." "THAT'S JUST STUPID! HIS ASS ISN'T TWO FEET ABOVE THE GROUND!" The Italian yells and Matthew snickers. "You would know, wouldn't you?" Lovino lets out a small squeak and buries his face under the covers. "Nooo~! I wouldn't! Stop teasing me!" He whines and Matthew looks at him in amusement. "You give up much easier when you're sick. Shame Antonio can't enjoy that." Lovino blushes and kicks him in the shin under the covers. "You're delusional from being sick off your ass!" "Jeeezzz what is with you and asses today?"

* * *

On deck:

Gilbert fumes and follows Antonio, yelling at him. "Veee….why can't they get along~?" Feliciano mumbles and Ludwig sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They always get at each other's throats when they disagree. So…I guess they are disagreeing." The Italian frowns and looks down at the ground. "I wanna go see fratello…" "Don't worry; Matthew is taking care of him. We'll be on land in a few days. At that point, we will get more men and Antonio won't be as paranoid about having people out of commission with illness." Ludwig says comfortingly and Feliciano sighs, wrapping his arms around the German. "It's not fair~!"

The blonde blushes and stares down at him. "This is one of the very few things the captain is unreasonable about, so we let it slide." "But…" Feliciano trails off and sighs sadly. "I suppose I should make dinner…maybe Francis will help me…" Francis comes over grinning. "I would love to, Feli~!" Ludwig glares at him darkly. "If you touch him I will tell Lovino when he gets better. And you remember what happened to the last man to mess with someone he loves." Francis laughs nervously. "No threats of violence from yourself?" "I can't get away with what Lovino can in Antonio's eyes." Ludwig says and Francis smirks. "This is very true..."

* * *

That night:

Antonio heads to his room, staring at the empty bed. "Hm…I actually miss the brat in my bed…" He smiles to himself and puts on his night clothes before climbing into bed. His eyes begin to close when the door slowly opens. "Gil? Not sleeping on the deck, huh?" Antonio asks and the person silently walks further in. "No, he's not." Lovino mumbles and Antonio shoots up. "Why are you in here?" The Italian glares. "I let Gilbert go back to his room. Matthew missed him." "But Matthew is sick! Gilbert will get sick! Why did you leave?" Antonio asks and Lovino groans. "I'm not one to get in the way of love; I'm from Italy after all. We eat that shit up." The Italian says and Antonio sighs. "I find it hard to believe you have a romantic bone in your body."

"I have more than you do. At any rate I only came in here to grab my night clothes, because my clothes are gross." Lovino mumbles and grabs some clothes. "Where are you sleeping?" Antonio asks as Lovino heads out. "Francis' room." The Italian says calmly before leaving his room. "WH-? LOOVVVIIINOOO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Antonio yells before groaning and laying down in annoyance. "Stupid kid."

Lovino walks up to Francis' door and knocks, soon greeted by the shirtless blond. "Hello Lovino~!" The Frenchman coos and Lovino pouts. "I need a room to sleep in." "Ah, oui, Antonio is pretty cruel to the sick on his ship. Come on." Lovino sighs and heads in. "If you so much as look at me funny I'm killing you." The teen warns and Francis gasps. "I would NEVER take advantage of a sick person!" He wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders and leads him to the bed. "Here you are! I will sleep on the floor if you like~!" Lovino yawns and goes to crawl into bed when the door slams open.

"Ah~! Tonio!" Francis coos and Antonio silently walks up to Lovino, throwing the boy over his shoulder and heading out. "See you in the morning, Francis." Antonio says sweetly and Francis laughs a little. "See you later then, boys~!" "EH? LET GO!" Lovino yells as he's carried back to Antonio's room. "Shut up." The Spaniard hisses and drops him on the bed. "Wh-what the hell? I was staying away from you! And Francis was going to sleep on the floor so he couldn't get sick! What more do you want from me?" Lovino yells and Antonio ignores him, closing the door.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, damnit! Why are you being so mean today?" The Italian asks, his eyes tearing up. "I-! N-no-! Don't…cry…" Antonio groans and sits down next to Lovino, who is now coughing. "Calm down, Lovi…you're gonna hurt yourself." He mumbles, gently rubbing the boy's back. "G-go away! I want Feliciano! I-! I want Marcello!" Lovino cries, trying to push him away. "Lovi, we'll find Marcello…and…if you really want…I'll bring you to Feliciano. J-just don't cry!" Antonio says nervously and Lovino sniffles, looking away. "No, Feliciano is asleep…I'll just go to bed…" Lovino moves away from Antonio, who grabs him and pulls him into his arms. "Dios mio, Lovino…you're so aggravating." "You're no walk in the park either, Antonio. If I would've known crying would get you to give in though I would have done it faster."

Antonio rolls his eyes and groans. "It doesn't usually…not even Feliciano's tears do anything to me." Lovino looks up at him attempting to glare but really pouting. "You made Feliciano cry? You are a meanie…I thought you were all bubbly and nice…" Antonio laughs. "I can be at times, but I'm a pirate captain. The most notorious one at that, Lovi, I didn't get to the top by being 'bubbly and nice'. I got there by being cold and tactical." Lovino pouts and nuzzles into his chest. "You're so warm…I'm feeling sleepy…"

Antonio blushes deeply and pulls the boy closer, laying down with him in his arms. "D-don't get use to this, Antonio…" Lovino yawns. "I wouldn't dream of it, Lovi." Antonio mumbles, smiling into the boy's hair. "Buona notte, Antonio…" Lovino mumbles, hugging Antonio closer and coughing a little. "U-ugh…do you have to cough on me…?" Antonio asks and Lovino glares at him. "Selfish." "You would be cute right now if you weren't coughing and gross with sickness." Lovino knees Antonio's leg. "Sh-shut up bastard!" The Spaniard yawns and pulls Lovino closer, kissing the top of his head. "Buenas noches, Lovi."

Lovino blushes and tenses up. "W-we'll pretend you didn't kiss me if we also pretend I didn't cry…" Antonio's eyes widen and he blushes as well. "D-deal."

* * *

A/N: UGH! WHY DO I FAIL SO HARD AT MAKING A GOOD FLOW! It's so random and not what I had hoped! *goes to sulk in a corner*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own hetalia

**Rescued**

Chapter Five: The Denial Fades

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Lovino asks a very annoyed and bedridden Antonio. "Yes, no thanks to you." The teen glares at him. "Vaffanculo! I never asked you to get my sickness! I just wanted to sleep in my bed! YOU'RE the one who fucking spooned me the every night!" Antonio blushes a little, the action going unnoticed due to his flushed face. "I didn't hear you complaining." Lovino blushes and looks away. "That's because…I was sick."

They both fall into an awkward silence for a few minutes as Lovino gets some medicine ready for Antonio to take. "Gil is doing better, right?" Antonio finally asks and Lovino nods. "Yeah, Matthew is taking good care of him. Ludwig, too." The captain looks over to Lovino curiously. "He gets two people helping him…and I only have one?" Lovino rolls his eyes and moves closer to give him his medicine. "I thought you didn't want more people getting sick. Also, we are getting closer to land so everyone else is preparing for that."

Antonio shoots up in the bed, making Lovino jump back a little. "WE ARE WHAT?" "C-calm down, damnit! It's fine, Francis and Ludwig have it under control." Lovino says as he gives Antonio his medicine. "Damn, I can't dock while I'm sick. Go tell Francis we must-!" "NO. Besides, we won't land for a few more days and you two are already pretty much healed. So shut up, go to sleep, and let everyone else take care of it." The teen commands, pushing Antonio back onto the bed. "Ugh, you're so not cute right now. It was misleading when we first met." Antonio mumbles and Lovino rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I don't care what you think." "Don't lie to yourself, Lovi~!" The Spaniard teases as Lovino leaves, slamming the door shut.

* * *

A few days later:

Antonio walks out on deck and takes a deep breath. "Ahhh, I missed the fresh air~!" He smiles at Lovino, who is sweeping. "Look Lovi~! I'm all better~!" Lovino rolls his eyes. "Great, now you can go back to being an idiot." Antonio sighs sadly. "I'm sorry, Lovi. I cannot. I have business to tend to at this place and I must be the scary intimidating Pirate Antonio Fernandez." Lovino rolls his eyes. "Show off." Antonio wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Does it impress Lovi to see me being all badass~?" Lovino blushes. "N-no! Why would that impress me? You're even more annoying when you do that." Antonio smiles down at him. "How so, Lovi?"

Lovino groans and slips out from under his arm. "Go ask someone else. I'm busy." "But I want to spend time with you~!" Antonio coos and Lovino rolls his eyes. "You've been cooped up in our room with me for a week! Shouldn't you be tired of me already?" Lovino asks and they both fall into an awkward silence. "…I should…shouldn't I...?" Antonio mumbles and Lovino nods silently. "Maybe…I'll go see Francis…" The man says and Lovino nods again as he leaves.

"Hey Lovino! Finally free of Antonio, huh?" Matthew asks and Lovino nods. "Finally…he's so annoying." "Well, I guess everyone gets annoying after a while…" The blond says and Lovino nods. "Bet Gilbert got annoying." Matthew laughs a little. "Not at all. He's always just so sweet and kind and gentle…" Lovino scoffs. "Maybe with you. Of course that goes without saying, since he loves you." Matthew blushes. "H-he does not!" Lovino looks at him annoyed. "You mean you two spent all this time together, alone, and you NEVER confessed?"

Matthew laughs. "I could say the same to you." Lovino blushes. "I-I DON'T LOVE ANTONIO, DAMNIT!" He screams, gaining the attention of everyone else on the deck. "I-I hate you…" Lovino mumbles, trying to shrink behind the blond. "The lady doth protest too much." Matthew teases and Lovino growls. "Compare me to a woman or hint at me loving Antonio again and I might have to kill you."

"What is this about you loving Antonio~?" Francis asks and Lovino glares. "Nothing. I don't." "Whatever you say, mon Ami~!" Lovino twitches. "FUCK. OFF." "Aaahh~! Mon Ami! I would much rather-!" Francis stops himself when Antonio comes up. "What are you guys doing?" Antonio asks happily and Francis smiles at him. "Funny you should ask! We were just talking to Lovino about his-!" Lovino runs over to them and quickly covers Francis' mouth with his hand. "NOTHING! About…my…nothing…"

Antonio looks at them confused before grabbing Francis' shoulder. "I have to take him, so if you'd let go…" Lovino backs up and Antonio drags Francis off. "What are they doing…?" Matthew asks and Lovino frowns. "Probably something to do with when we land. Apparently they have business plans when we land." The Italian mumbles and Matthew gasps. "B-business plans? Are they gonna kill someone?" He asks in a hushed tone and Lovino rolls his eyes. "I keep forgetting you're new to this pirate thing." Matthew laughs a little. "I definitely am."

Lovino frowns and pats him on the shoulder. "I'd say I'll protect you if you need it…but I'm pretty sure Gilbert will beat me to it every time." Matthew blushes. "H-he doesn't like me!"

"Who doesn't like who?" Gilbert asks on his way to Antonio and Francis. "Oh, we were just talking about how Matthew here doesn't think-!" Lovino gets practically pulled to the floor as Matthew covers his mouth. "I-it doesn't matter! You have a meeting to get to!" Gilbert laughs. "Right! The awesome me can't be late!" He heads off and Mathew glares at Lovino. "I think I might hurt you, Lovino." Lovino smirks. "Ohoh! Angry Matthew is fun!" Matthew rolls his eyes and flips him off.

"So…um…what exactly was it like with a group of female pirates?" The blond asks, blushing a little. "It was hell." Lovino says bitterly and Matthew looks at him confused. "How so?" "Elizaveta was pretty cool, she was like a mother I guess, but all of them were either cross dressing me or using me for all the manual labor. And Natalya, that bitch is evil. Pretty violent, too. I've been counting the years til I was free of her." The Italian sighs and Matthew smiles. "So you must really like Antonio, huh? He's so nice!" Matthew coos and Lovino frowns.

"He's not always nice…"

* * *

Later that day:

Antonio passes out wine to everyone and Lovino quickly moves as far away from Francis as possible. "Let us have some fun before we get to business!" Antonio hollers and the rest of them cheer. "AY AY CAPTAIN!" Lovino and Matthew sigh as everyone else gets drunk, including Feliciano. "I should really stop him…" The older Italian mumble and Matthew laughs. "He'll be fine! He's drank before!" Lovino frowns. "I know, I've seen it. That's why I want to stop it."

Feliciano runs over to his brother and tackles him. "FRATELLO!" "GAH!" Lovino screams as he falls over with Feliciano clinging to him. "G-get off, damnit!" "Frrrraaaateeeelllooooo! We haven't talked to each other in sooo looonnnng!" Feliciano cries and Lovino twitches. "We talk everyday you dumbass!" "Noooo before that! When you left! I missed fratello so much! I loovvveee yyooouuuu fraateeellloooo!" The smaller boy cries as he rubs his cheek up against Lovino's.

"Ah…I see it now…" Matthew says calmly as Lovino struggles to get Feliciano off of him. "Fusosososo! So cute!" Antonio coos and Lovino flips him off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET HIM OFF OF ME YOU DRUNK BASTARDS!" Lovino yells and Antonio just laughs at him. "Hey, Mattie, come with me." Gilbert says, taking the boy's hand and leading him away from everyone else. "Hm? What is it?" Matthew asks and Gilbert blushes, taking a long swig from his cup. "U-um…well…you see…I noticed something while I was sick…but wanted to wait til I was better to talk to you about it." Gilbert explains awkwardly and Matthew looks at him curiously. "Wh-what is it…?"

The Prussian takes a deep breath. "O-ok…so…um…I'm pretty sure…while you were taking care of me and vice versa…I noticed…something…a-about your…f-feelings…?" Matthew blushes. "O-oh…? What would that be…?" He asks nervously and Gilbert gulps nervously. "D-do you…love me?" Matthew gasps and covers his face in embarrassment. "I-I do…" Gilbert's face lights up and he moves the boy's hands away from his face. "I love you, too."

Matthew blushes and smiles shyly at the man. "S-so will you…kiss me?" Gilbert grins and wraps his arms around the boy's waist. "I can do more than that." Matthew goes even redder as Gilbert pulls him into a passionate kiss. The blond lets out a small gasp as Gilbert picks him up. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asks nervously and Gilbert grins at him. "The awesome me is going to claim your vital regions." Matthew lets out a small squeak. "M-my what? Wh-who calls it that?" "Your love calls it that, Mattie." Gilbert points out, carrying him into their room.

"Wh-who even says I'm ready for that?" Matthew cries and Gilbert freezes in front of their bed. "You're…not ready, huh?" He sighs sadly. "I should have seen that coming. I'm sorry, Mattie." Gilbert sets the boy on the bed. "U-um…could you…kiss me…some more?" Matthew asks shyly and Gilbert smirks. "Of course I can." He crawls onto the bed with Matthew and slowly begins kissing him.

Matthew lets out a small moan and wraps his arms around Gilbert's neck, pulling the man on top of him. "Mmm…Mattie…we should stop or I might…" The blond silences him by pulling him back into a passionate kiss. Gilbert smirks into the kiss and experimentally runs his hand under Matthew's shirt, rubbing the boy's stomach. Matthew moans louder against their kiss and Gilbert moves down to suck on his neck. "Mattie…I won't be able to stop myself soon…" Gilbert mumbles against his neck and Matthew looks at him slightly flushed.

"Th-then…don't…" Matthew mumbles and Gilbert smirks, pulling him back into a heated kiss as he works on the boy's clothes.

* * *

On the deck:

"FRRRRAAAATEEELLLOOOOO~!" Feliciano cries and Lovino groans. "GET! OFF! AND STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!" Ludwig frowns. "I should get Feliciano…" Antonio shakes his head, still laughing. "No, no, leave them be. Brothers should bond." "GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !" Lovino screams at Feliciano cries. "I DON'T WANT TO!" The older Italian groans and looks over to Antonio, pouting. "Captain~! Get him off~! Plleeeaaasssse!" He begs and Antonio blushes a little. "D-damn…ugh…fine, Ludwig go pry your boyfriend off of his brother."

Ludwig smiles knowingly at the man before walking over and getting Feliciano. "VEE~! LUDDY~! TI AMO~!" He coos, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck and pulling him into a kiss. "WHAT THE FUCK? THAT'S-!" Lovino gets cut off by Feliciano, who is ignoring him. "Let's go to bed, Luddy~! I'm tired!" Ludwig blushes and nods, picking the boy up and carrying him to their room. "YOU BETTER GO STRAIGHT TO BED, DAMNIT!" Lovino warns, fuming.

"Come sit with us, Lovino~!" Francis coos and Lovino groans. "Whatever." He sits down next to one of the other crew members, who grins at him. "You lived with women before this, right?" The man asks and Lovino groans. "Yes, and no I didn't sleep with any of them. And NO I did NOT want to." He says bitterly and the man frowns. "Oh…too bad. Wait…so…does that mean you like guys?" Lovino raises a brow at him. "How the fuck is it any of your business?"

The man smirks and goes to wrap an arm around Lovino's shoulders when Antonio quickly shoots up out of his seat and scoops Lovino up into his arms. "WHA-?" "Go to bed." Antonio commands, setting the boy back down. "WHY-?" "GO. TO. BED." The Spaniard says and Lovino glares at him before stomping off to their room. As soon as he's gone Antonio looks at the other man darkly. "I know you're drunk, so I'll let it slide tonight. But, and this goes for all of you, if ANYONE touches Lovino with any sort of intentions will be thrown in the brig for a day. If you do it again, I will punish you myself." He warns and the men look at him annoyed.

"What the hell captain? You said you don't love, nor lust, after anyone right? So why the hell are you so possessive of this kid?" The man yells and Antonio glares at him. "Because I like him and don't want him to lose his virginity to some damned drunken pirate! Just because they're horny!" He yells before turning and heading to his room. "Ah, Antonio you can be so aggravatingly stupid." Francis sighs.

* * *

Antonio and Lovino's room:

Antonio gets into their room and sees Lovino taking off his pants. "Oh! Sorry Lovi!" He gasps and Lovino looks over at him, blushing. "B-bastard! Stop staring!" Antonio nods, looking away frantically. "R-right! Lo siento, Lovi!" Lovino groans and finishes getting dressed. "Alright, I'm dressed." Antonio peaks over at him before sighing. "Good, so…I guess we can go back to not spooning or whatever anymore…huh?" Antonio asks and Lovino blushes. "Y-yeah…we can stay on our own sides of the bed…since no one is sick and clingy now…"

They both clear their throats awkwardly and climb into bed, facing away from one another. "B-buenas noches, Lovi." "Y-yeah…" Antonio turns off the lantern and the two lay there in silence for a few minutes. "…It's cold." Lovino mumbles from under his blanket. "I-it is…" Antonio mumbles back and turns toward the teen. "We don't have any more blankets…" Lovino blushes. "Th-then…we don't really have a choice but to…" Antonio quickly wraps his arms around the boy from behind and buries his face in his hair. "Buenas noches, Lovi." Lovino blushes deeply. "B-buona notte…A-Antonio…"

They quickly fall asleep, as both of their denials quickly were fading.

* * *

A/N: Ah, one step closer. XD And yay, land! I'm getting tired of writing them on the ship...lD Which is stupid, because it's a pirate story. OF COURSE they will be on a ship. I just remembered I only have this as T...and it's going to end up M...I should change that...later...because I have other stuff to do right now. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia

**Rescued**

_**Chapter Six: Brothers**_

* * *

Lovino looks over the ship and sees the docks, watching Gilbert, Francis and Ludwig tie it up. Finally they were going on land. "I wish we didn't have to go on land~!" Antonio whines, coming up beside Lovino. "Why not? Aren't you tired of the ship?" Lovino asks annoyed and Antonio smiles at him. "Lovi, I'm a pirate, a requirement of that is to love being on the ocean." The teen sighs. "Good point…" The Spaniard rests a hand on his shoulder. "But to be honest, Lovi, I don't want to go down there because I have to play evil." Lovino rolls his eyes. "Please, you were ready to throw me overboard just because I was sick; you won't be PLAYING evil."

Antonio frowns. "You're so mean, Lovi. I took care of you in the end, you should be BEYOND thankful." "Go fuck yourself. You aren't getting any gratitude from me over that." Lovino hisses and Antonio rolls his eyes. "Whatever, brat." The Spaniard sighs and drapes himself over Lovino's shoulders. "I don't wanna go, Looovviiii~!" He whines and Lovino blushes. "G-GET OFF OF ME!" He whines and tries to push him off. "Nnnnoooo~! Let me hold you for comfort~!" Antonio whines back and both tense up. "O-on second thought, I'll be over there." The Spaniard says quickly and heads to the other end of the ship.

"Well…that was painful to watch…" Gilbert says and Matthew nods, having gone down with them because, well, Gilbert told him to. "Those two are so…" "Stupid! How could Antonio not notice? LOOK AT LOVINO'S BRIGHT RED FACE! If he doesn't take him soon, I just might." Francis says, nodding to himself. "B-but Francis! Fratello can't be with you!" Feliciano whines, on the ground because he wanted to be, and Francis pouts. "Why noooot?" "Because fratello loves Antonio! It wouldn't make him happy to be with you!" The young Italian frowns. "I want fratello to be happy. Veee…"

Ludwig sighs and pats him on the head. "Hey…what are you guys going to do with that man in the brig?" Matthew asks and Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig look away. "He…um…well…when you were all asleep…he was taken care of. We'll leave it at that." Gilbert says and Francis nods. "It was when Antonio was sick, so he was saying yes to a lot of stuff. Naturally, as his best friends, we took advantage of this~!" Matthew laughs nervously. "S-so you guys…killed him?"

The three men share a looks before Gilbert smiles at him. "Let's just say…he's dead." Francis shrugs. "We are pirates, mon Ami. These sort of things are natural." Matthew sighs. "I know…it just saddens me is all…Hey wait…does Lovino know about that?" Francis smirks. "Why yes he does. He was in bed with the captain when we asked permission." Matthew sighs. "Of course he was…" Gilbert looks up and gives a signal to some other men on board who drop down the platform for the rest of them to get off of the ship.

As soon as Antonio's feet touch the ground a serious look comes to his face and he leads his 'main men', along with Lovino, Matthew, and Feliciano, one way as the other men gather supplies. "Where are we going, veee~?" Feliciano asks Ludwig who sighs. "Another pirate who is as infamous as our captain." They all fall into a collective silence as Antonio walks ahead of them not uttering a word.

* * *

Later:

They arrive in front of a large building that was terribly run down. "…We're meeting them here?" Lovino asks in disgust and Francis smiles at him. "We need to meet somewhere that if we get into a fight no one will notice. Wouldn't you agree, mon Ami~?" Francis coos, tilting the boy's chin up. "Francis!" Antonio warns and the blonde calmly, but quickly, backs away. They all enter the building and immediately come across a blonde British man sitting on an old chair. "Well, hello Antonio." The man says, a dark smirk playing on his lips.

"Hola, Arthur." Antonio says, his large axe in hand. "Where is your right hand man?" Arthur tries to hide the small blush on his face. "He will return soon. I sent him on an errand. If you must know." Antonio smirks. "Having your hunny go shopping?" Arthur glares at him. "You're one to talk. I've heard about your new Italian." He looks over to Lovino. "Is that him? The one you stole from a group of female pirates?" Antonio glares. "He is nothing more than a member of my crew. I took him because he asked me to and kept him because he is another member's brother. There is nothing more between us than the relationship of a captain to a new member of his crew."

Lovino stares at the ground, a strange feeling coming over him. "I see…so tell me, Antonio, why is…?" Arthur trails off as his eyes land on Matthew. "Who are you?" Matthew looks at him nervously. "U-um…I'm…M-Matthew…" Arthur stands up and walks over to the boy. "What is your last name…?" He asks, leaning towards the boy and Gilbert gets a dagger ready. "W-Williams…" "Ah, never mind…different last name." Arthur says and goes back to his seat. "So, Antonio, what brings you to me?"

Antonio smirks at him. "I can't pay a visit to an old friend?" "We've never been friends." Arthur says in disgust and Antonio nods. "That's very true…thank god. I'd rather gauge my eyes out with a spoon." The Spaniard says and Arthur nods. "In fact, it's surprising neither of us-!" "MATTIEEE!" A loud voice calls and everyone looks over to see a boy who looks like Matthew, only a little taller and with shorter hair. "A-Alfred?" Matthew gasps.

Alfred runs over, passing all of Antonio's men, and pulls Matthew into a tight hug. "I've been so worried about you! I was gonna have Iggy bring us where we lived so I could check on you!" Gilbert glares at Alfred as the two hug. "Who is he?" Antonio looks over at Arthur amused. "Who is Iggy?" Arthur goes bright red. "SHUT UP!" Matthew smiles over at Gilbert. "This is my big brother Alfred!" Alfred looks over to Gilbert, both glaring at each other. "Who is this Mattie?" Matthew sighs. "This is Gilbert, he and the rest of Antonio's crew saved me from a man. Mostly him and Lovino, actually. But everyone is very sweet. Oh! And…well…G-Gil and I...are…well…"

Alfred looks at him confused for a moment before gasping and glaring at Gilbert. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BABY BROTHER?" Gilbert glares back. "Nothing you haven't done with Arthur." Alfred gasps and holds Matthew closer. "YOU'VE DONE THOSE THINGS WITH MY LITTLE MATTIE!" Antonio looks over at Arthur amused again and Arthur sinks into his seat in embarrassment. "I hate you so much right now, Alfred…" "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU ALBINO SON OF A BITCH!" Alfred yells, not hearing Arthur, and lunges at Gilbert.

"BRING IT, BRAT!" Gilbert snickers and Matthew gasps. "C-calm down you two!" Antonio groans and grabs Gilbert and Arthur grabs Alfred. "Alright now, we are pirates but that doesn't mean we have to be savages. Alfred, you are going to have to accept you're little brother is in love with this man." Arthur says in a way that obviously surprises Antonio's crew, except Lovino and Matthew who are more focused on the homicidal men being held back.

"Given these…unexpected circumstances…" The British man begins and Antonio intrudes as they let the other two go. "You mean your lover's dear little brother being a member of my crew?" Arthur shoots him a glare. "Yeah, THAT. Anyhow, due to that, I suppose the mature thing do to would be to form a truce…or something…" He mumbles, looking away annoyed. "I suppose it would be the right thing to do. After all, I am quite fond of Mattie and don't want to upset him." Antonio says, smiling over to Matthew before looking over at Arthur seriously.

"So…a truce or…perhaps…an alliance? Ivan's and Natalya's crews are still out there after all. They will stay far away from us both if they know we are now in alliance. I mean, you are pretty feared, not as feared as me naturally, but a pretty close second." Antonio says and Arthur twitches a little. "Was that an insult or a compliment…?" The Spaniard thinks for a second before grinning at the man. "I believe it was what is called a 'double edged sword'." Arthur twitches. "Can't use the real thing anymore so now you're using the verbal one?" "Of course!" Antonio exclaims and the two men begin to laugh.

"I don't know what's going on…but even I'm weirded out…" Lovino mumbles and Matthew nods. "At least everyone is getting along…right?" "Ve~! Isn't it nice~?" Feliciano coos and Matthew smiles at him. "Yes, it is!" "Alright men! Time for a celebratory drink!" Antonio exclaims and Arthur nods. "We shall bring you to the best place around here!" The Spaniard wraps an arm around Arthur's shoulders and grins. "Lead the way…" He smirks a little. "Iggy."

Arthur twitches and pushes him off. "ONLY ALFRED CAN CALL ME THAT!" He hisses and Antonio snickers. "Ahhh how love can make someone so weak~!" "But…captain…don't you and Lovino have a similar system with that…'Lovi' thing…?" One of Antonio's crew members asks, making the Spaniard and Lovino blush. "TH-THAT'S DIFFERENT!" They both yell and Arthur laughs.

"How foolish denial makes you!" The Brit exclaims and Antonio rolls his eyes. "Better to be foolish than weak…wait…" He glares at Arthur. "STOP making such insinuations!" The two men begin to argue again and Lovino rolls his eyes. "Antonio doesn't need love to make him foolish. He does fine with that on his own." A young Japanese man comes up to him and smiles. "Such a shame, though. You would be a cute uke." Lovino raises a brow. "What the fuck is an uke?"

The man smiles innocently. "You." "Uhuh…who are you?" Lovino asks unamused and the man bows. "I am Kiku. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lovino." Kiku says and Lovino sighs and nods. "It's nice to meet you, too…I guess…" The raven haired man goes to say something else when Matthew comes up and grabs Lovino's sleeve. "Um…we're leaving, you two." Matthew says and Kiku and Lovino notice the large group heading to a tavern.

* * *

Tavern:

Lovino looks around in distaste at the tavern. It's actually clean, but the customers were less than nice looking. Big burly men stinking of manure from the farm or the other men smelling of the sea. Granted, he had been living on the sea for a while, but they all kept up their hygiene, even Arthur's crew has. Of course Lovino had to force everyone on Antonio's ship to keep up their hygiene, everyone but Francis and Matthew, but still. They were clean and that's what matters.

He sits there, among the odors and yelling and over all disgusting drunkenness , and prays he can get out of there somehow. "Hey, Lovino, wanna take a walk? Somewhere…more…fresh?" Matthew whispers to him and Lovino's eyes light up. "Yes." "Awww~! Mattie don't go~!" Alfred and Gilbert whine in unison, before shooting each other an annoyed glare. "Quickly." Matthew says and grabs Lovino's hand, dragging the Italian out of the bar.

"Looks like your little Italian is more into that little blond, Antonio." Arthur teases in a slurred tone and Antonio rolls his eyes. "Please, Mattie is no threat." They both go silent for a moment until Antonio notices the sly grin on Arthur's face. "N-not that I want Lovino to be more into me than others! Damn I don't like you." Antonio says annoyed and Arthur laughs. "Whatever Antonio…by the way…can you keep a secret?" Arthur asks, looking around to make sure no one else is listening. "Hm? Yeah…I can." Antonio says confused and Arthur sighs.

"I think we have met your Lovino's little brother." The Spaniard gasps and drags the other captain outside. "How? You didn't hurt him, did you?" Arthur glares. "Of course not you git! I would not hurt a kid! He met my little brother Peter and now lives with him in this town. They are in love or something. I don't know. But he is in this town and safe." Antonio looks at him with a large grin. "If I wasn't so repulsed at the thought, I would hug you right now!" Arthur twitches a little. "Well, just remember how repulsed you are at the thought and keep your arms to yourself."

Antonio looks around anxiously. "Where did Lovi go? I have to tell him now!" Arthur smirks. "Eager to make your crush happy?" Antonio blushes and glares at him. "It is not love." "I didn't say love. I said crush. That could just be lust." Arthur points out and Antonio blushes more. "Sh-shut up! I'm looking for Lovi!" Antonio exclaims and runs off. "I guess I'll tell his brother…since Antonio obviously doesn't plan on it." Arthur says to himself amused.

* * *

Further down the street:

Matthew smiles at Lovino. "It smells so fresh outside~!" Lovino nods. "A lot fresher than that bar." "LLOOOOOOOOOOVIIIIIIIIII~!" Antonio calls, running up to them. "Wh-what the hell do you want?" Lovino asks as Antonio comes barreling into him. "LOVII~! I HEARD THE BEST INFORMATION FROM ARTHUR!" Matthew and Lovino look at the man confused. "What is your problem, Antonio?" Antonio takes a deep breath and grabs Lovino's shoulders. "Marcello is here. In this town. Safe and he's even fallen in love." Lovino twitches a little. "Fallen in love? What does that have to do with anything and don't tell me it's a damned German or Prussian. Because if it is I will kill you." Antonio sighs. "No, it's Arthur's little brother." Lovino thinks for a minute. "Somehow that is better to me." "You're awful, Lovi." Antonio says as Matthew laughs a little. "Whatever, let's go!" Lovino yells and pushes them both towards the bar.

* * *

A/N: lD all this work for my damned research paper is making my writing and submissions take longer... sorry! Anyways, Marcello(Seborga) is coming next chapter! Then I think I'll have one chapter after that and I'm done with this one. XD And then onto another one.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize...I wrote this once, it was a huge fail, so I wrote it again. A lot different.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, DAMNIT!

**Rescued**

_**Chapter Seven: Lost Boys**_

* * *

Lovino goes running into the bar and grabs Arthur. "Wh-where is he?" Arthur pouts at him, now wasted. "Hhmmmm? Why is it that no one cares unless they want something?" He asks sadly and Lovino twitches. "You aren't making any sense! Just tell me where Marcello is!" "Ah…Marcello is in a nearby hotel with Peter. I gave the address to your brother." Arthur says and Lovino runs over to his brother, grabbing his hand. "WE'RE GOING!" "Veeee~!" Feliciano cries as he's dragged away.

* * *

Marcello and Peter:

Feliciano and Lovino arrive at a small house and knock on the door. It opens and a beautiful woman with short blond hair answers, smiling at them. "Hello, you must be Lovino and Feliciano. The boys are asleep right now, feel free to wake him up." They both stare at her for a minute before nodding and heading to the bedroom. When they enter they find Marcello asleep in a small bed next to another bed with a blond boy.

"MAARRRCCCEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOO~!" Feliciano coos and jumps into the bed, pulling the boy into his arms. "Hmm…?" Marcello groans and stretches in his arms. "What's going…?" He trails off as his eyes fall on Lovino. "F-fratello…?" Lovino nods and points to Feliciano. "Me and Feliciano have been looking for you." Marcello looks away guiltily. "I see…wait! How are you two together? You were with a bunch of women and Feliciano was heading to a ship with some German guy he had a crush on." He looks at Feliciano curiously. "How is that going by the way?" Feliciano smiles and goes to answer before getting cut off by an annoyed Lovino.

"That doesn't matter right now! Why the hell did you leave?" He asks annoyed and Marcello's gaze travels to the sleeping blond in the bed next to him. "I...found something that makes me happy." Lovino rolls his eyes. "Oh please, he's just a person. You left the safety of your home for a boy?" Marcello looks at him annoyed. "Yes I did, and why wouldn't I? Feliciano did too. You're the only one with an abhorrence to the idea." Lovino looks away. "I don't…abhor it…exactly…a-and that's not the point! You just got up one day, met a cute boy, and left? You could've been killed!"

Marcello rolls his eyes. "Peter was with Arthur and they were in our town for two weeks. I met him the first day and spent every day with him after that. Then I decided rather than being alone with our parents, why not go with Peter? Feliciano is the one who left with a man he only knew for a day." Feliciano covers Marcello's mouth. "M-Marcello! Quiet!" "YOU WHHHAAAAAT? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL LUDWIG! KILL!" Lovino fumes and Feliciano looks at him nervously. "It wasn't Ludwig!"

Marcello sits up and looks at Lovino curiously. "You don't like Ludwig? He seemed nice enough…" Lovino crosses his arms and scowls. "Anyone on Antonio's crew, save me Feliciano, and Matthew, can't be trusted. Just a bunch of perverts…" Marcello looks at him confused. "Who is Antonio? The captain? How did you join the ship anyways?" Lovino blushes a little. "I...went aboard with Natalia's group and…Antonio…rescued me, I guess…" Marcello smiles. "Antonio sounds nice! Like Arthur!" Lovino twitches. "Nice my ass, he wanted to throw me overboard when I got sick!" Feliciano smiles at him. "Only because you wanted to cuddle with him and he's a hypochondriac~!"

Marcello smirks at Lovino, who goes bright red. "You wanted to cuddle with him, hm? Interesting…." Lovino glares at him. "I DID NOT. That's not the point anyways. You…are you happy here?" Marcello looks at him a little surprised. "Well…yeah…I have Peter and of course Joan is great, like a nice mother." Lovino frowns. "I see…" Marcello nods. "It's really nice...the only problem is some men in town are very mean to Joan…" Lovino sighs and sits on the bed with him. "I see…if you want…I could…stay and help out…" Marcello smiles at him. "If you want, fratello."

Lovino looks at him. "I've been looking for you for months now…to find you and leave you seems…wasteful." Feliciano frowns. "What about Antonio? And Matthew?" Lovino looks away annoyed. "Wh-what does Antonio have to do with anything? A-and Matthew has Gilbert and you…" Feliciano frowns. "Vee…ok…" Marcello looks at Lovino and smiles. "Ti voglio bene, fratello..." Lovino blushes and pats him on the head. "…But…you shouldn't leave your friends…" Marcello says and Lovino smiles. "I would choose my brother over anyone else any day, especially since it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Well then…you two can stay the night if you like." The youngest brother offers and Feliciano grins. "Yay~!" "I'll sleep with Peter and you two can have my bed." He says and crawls into bed with the blond, who curls up to him in his sleep.

* * *

Next day:

Lovino wakes up with Feliciano draped over him. "Ugh…you're heavy…" "It's much nicer sleeping with me, isn't it Lovi?" Antonio teases from the corner of the room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lovino hisses, pushing Feliciano off of him and getting up. "I came to see when you were coming back~!" Antonio says and Lovino looks away guiltily. "I...well…Feliciano will be back today…"The Spaniard looks at him curiously. "A-and you…?" Lovino stares at the ground. "I'm…staying with Marcello here." Antonio looks at him blankly. "I see…well I guess I'll just see Feliciano later. G…goodbye."

Lovino frowns and clenches his jaw. "C-ciao…" Antonio nods and heads out before coming to a quick stop. Lovino doesn't notice as he's now trying to wipe tears out of his eyes. "M-merda…" He turns away from the door and wipes his eyes more as two arms wrap around his waist and pulls him into a hug. "A-Antonio? Let go of me!" Antonio tightens his grasp on Lovino's waist. "No, this is the last time I'll see you…so I'm going to hug you for as long as I want." Lovino's face goes bright red. "TH-THAT'S STUPID!" "I don't care what you think, Lovi." Antonio says into the teen's shoulder. "A-ah…? You should!"

"Ohonhonhon~! What is this~? Should we leave you two alone~?" Francis coos as him and the rest of the crew enter. "D-DAMNIT! DON'T JUST BARGE INTO SOMEONE'S HOUSE! J-! J-! THE 'J' CHICK WON'T BE HAPPY!" Lovino hisses and Francis looks at him curiously. "J chick…?" The Italian nods. "I think it started with a J…maybe it was an M…or was it an N…?" Francis twitches. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER HER NAME?" "SHUT UP! I SUCK AT NAMES! A-AND I ONLY HEARD IT ONCE!" Lovino hisses, still in Antonio's arms.

"…Um…would you two care to share why Antonio is clinging to you…?" Matthew asks curiously and Lovino blushes. "W-well…I'm…I'm going to stay here…with Marcello…" The blond looks at him sadly. "B-but…you can't…" "I never really got to know Marcello when we were young, I was sold off too early. I want to…spend time with him. I'm sorry." Lovino says apologetically and Francis twitches. "Am I the ONLY one who wants to know who the woman is?" "Keep it in your pants Francis!" Antonio hisses and Francis goes to say something, instead opting for silence.

Lovino looks at Ludwig menacingly. "You…" Ludwig gulps nervously. "For some reason Feliciano loves you…so I'm leaving him in your care. Mess up and I WILL find out and WILL kill you." The German nods and the door suddenly flies open. "Lovino~! We have gues-?" Joan stops in her tracks and stares in shock at the men, the basket of apples she gathered falling to her feet. "Y…you guys…it's you…" Francis looks over at her wide eyed. "J-Joan…Joan is it really you…?"

"Ha! I knew it was a J! Wait a minute…she's Joan? THE Joan?" Lovino asks and Francis nods, walking over to her. "I thought you died…" He whispers, running a hand through her hair. "No, Arthur saved me and dropped me off here…I've been waiting for you all to come here…" She answers, leaning into his touch. "Mon dieu…Joan…" Francis mumbles before pulling her into a kiss.

Lovino twitches. "Wait…does this mean she's going with you guys…?" Joan looks over to him and smiles. "I am!" "I guess that gives us more reason to join the crew." Marcello says, standing in the bedroom doorway. Lovino and Antonio look at him curiously. "What do you mean 'more reason'?" They ask and Marcello smiles at them. "Well, after seeing you two acting all lovey dovey I couldn't have you stay here!" Lovino and Antonio blush, looking away. "W-WE WERE NOT LOVEY DOVEY!" The oldest brother hisses and Marcello smirks. "Suuurrrre."

Feliciano and Peter come out, wiping their eyes sleepily. "What's going on out here…?" They ask and Marcello smiles at them. "We are all going back to Antonio's ship." Feliciano's smile grows wider. "VEEE~! THAT'S GREAT~!" He exclaims, hugging Marcello. "Well, you should all stay one more night and then we can head out~! Ok?" Joan asks and the men nod. "So…what would you all like to eat for breakfast then?" She asks and Feliciano speaks up. "Churros~!"

* * *

Later that night:

Lovino heads out of the house and walks to the backyard, noticing Antonio standing underneath a tree. "Antonio…?" He mumbles and Antonio looks over to him and smiles. "Hey Lovi." The teen walks over and leans against the tree. "You must be happy…Francis said Joan was an amazing fighter…" "Oh she is, it's why I had her in my crew. I must admit though…I'm happier that…" He blushes and looks at the ground. "That you will be staying…" Lovino blushes as well and looks up at the moon. "Oh yeah? Well…I am too…" Antonio grins at him. "And now we get a cute younger version of you~! he seems nicer too~! Ooohhh! I wonder if he'll call me fratello~! Or hermano~!" Lovino twitches and glares at him. "LIKE HELL HE WILL! BACK OFF!"

Antonio smirks. "Ohhh! That reminds me~! Ludwig and Feliciano must be so happy now, since you gave them your blessing~!" Lovino pales. "I did not!" "Did too, Lovi~!" Antonio teases and Lovino shakes his head. "NO! NO I DIDN'T!" The Spaniard looks at him amused. "IS Lovi trying to tell me he's going back on his word~?" "I GAVE NO WORD! FUCK OFF!" Lovino yells and Antonio laughs. "Try explaining that to Feliciano and Ludwig~!" "Nooooo! You do it!" The Italian whines and Antonio backs him up against the tree. "Real men handle their own problems."

Lovino looks away embarrassed. "S-says the man who has had me take the rap for all the stupid things he's done since I joined…" Antonio moves in closer. "That's because all of those stupid things…were because of you…" Lovino looks at him nervously. "Th-that's still no way for a man to act…" "And what does the sixteen year old know of how a man should act…?" Antonio asks, his face now inches from Lovino's. "Th-they don't get in other people's faces for one!" "Then push me away." The Spaniard says before closing the gap and kissing Lovino.

He quickly pulls away and blushes. "S-sorry Lovi…!" "…P-pervert…" The teen mumbles, staring at the ground. "I-I didn't mean to! I just…! I'm not thinking straight…I need sleep. Good night…" Lovino nods silently as Antonio runs back inside. "D-damnit…stupid Antonio…"

* * *

A/N: Next one is the last. And yeah, it's M now...lD I will put up a warning before the actual M part so those who don't want to don't have to read it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Rescued**

_**Chapter Eight: King Of The Sea**_

* * *

Everyone wakes up and heads to the kitchen where Joan is making breakfast. Francis walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "You're so domesticated now, mon amour~!" Joan blushes and looks at him annoyed. "I am not! I could easily still kick your ass." She points out and he laughs. "Of course~!"

As they continue with their playful banter Lovino stalks out of his room annoyed and notices Antonio alone in the yard. Again. He scowls and heads outside, determined to figure out just what the hell happened last night. "Oi, Antonio!" Antonio looks at him and smiles, his nervousness obvious to Lovino. "Hey, Lovi~!" The teen looks at him unamused. "Uhuh…so are you going to tell me just what the hell possessed you to KISS me last night?" Antonio coughs awkwardly and stares at the ground. "I told you…it was an accident…"

Lovino's eyes narrow at him. "It isn't an accident when you move closer slowly. You had every intention of doing it!" Antonio glares at him. "No I didn't! Why would I want to kiss someone? Just forget it!" He quickly turns and walks away from Lovino, heading to the house. "I have to go grab the stuff for the ship!" Lovino watches him leave angrily. "Figlio di puttana…" He looks at the ground sadly. "…I hate you…"

* * *

That evening:

Everyone has packed and is now ready to leave port. As they pull back out into the sea Lovino locks himself up in a room with Matthew. "So…you're NOT upset?" Matthew asks and Lovino nods angrily. "That's right! I don't care if he didn't want to kiss me! Th-that just makes him an idiot!" The blond looks at him unimpressed. "Really now…? Yeah, you obviously aren't upset. Someone who is upset would, oh say, lock themselves up in a room with their best friend and not stop talking about it for hours…Oh wait! You are!" He says sarcastically and Lovino chucks a pillow at his head.

"Vaffanculo!" The Italian hisses and Matthew sighs, moving the pillow. "No thanks, I'll pass Lovino." Lovino glares. "Since when did you become such an ass?" Matthew shrugs. "I don't know…I have been living with pirates…it isn't the most savory of things…" Lovino nods. "Yeah, but our crew is probably one of the kindest I've seen…" The blond thinks for a minute. "We've never fought…since I came aboard at least." Lovino leans against the wall. "I've fought them…they are vicious in battle." Matthew frowns. "I don't want to be involved in their battles…" Lovino looks over at him. "You wouldn't be, you're our cook. Don't worry."

Matthew sighs. "Great, now I feel useless." Lovino groans. "You would be in charge of protecting Marcello and Peter. I'm actually surprised Gilbert didn't teach you to at least use a weapon." The blond shrugs. "He did, but still…" The brunette sighs and smiles awkwardly. "Th-then you're not useless…" Matthew smirks and raises a brow. "Your smile is freaky." Lovino scowls again. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

Once they get out on the ocean:

Lovino yawns and comes out of Matthew's room with the blond. "Birdie~! I missed you~! The awesome me was so bored!" Gilbert exclaims, pulling Matthew into a hug. "G-Gil-!" Matthew squeaks, blushing. Lovino rolls his eyes at the two and goes to the steering area, meeting up with Antonio. "Oh, my bad. I didn't realize you were up here…" He mumbles, turning to go back down to the main deck. "W-wait! Lovi…um…" Antonio stares at the steering wheel and Lovino walks over annoyed. "What?" The Spaniard sighs and looks at the ground. "I didn't…mean what I said before to sound how it did…"

Lovino scowls. "Yes you did. I don't care anyways. It's not like I wanted to kiss you or anything! Who would want to kiss an idiot like you? Y-you're not even GOOD at it!" Antonio sighs. "Lovi…I'm sorry…but can't you-?" "CAPTAIN! AN ENEMY SHIP IS COMING!" Francis yells from the crow's-nest and Antonio twitches. "Fuck! Who is it?" Antonio looks at him annoyed and Francis looks up at him fearfully. "…It's Ivan's crew." "SHIT!" The Spaniard runs past Lovino, who quickly follows. Gilbert passes out weapons, mostly swords except for Antonio's large battle axe. And Lovino's guns he keeps on him at all times.

Luckily Arthur and his crew are still here and they quickly anchor beside Antonio's ship, ready to help in the battle. Ivan soon comes on board Antonio's ship, stalking over to him and grabbing the collar of his shirt, smiling at him. "You have something that belongs to Natalia, da?" Antonio looks at him confused, before noticing the Russian's gaze turn to Lovino. "THAT IS MINE." The Spaniard says coldly and Ivan smirks. "Is it now? Then I will leave him."

Everyone looks at him confused and Antonio tightens his grip on his battle axe. "At what cost?" He asks and Ivan's face grows darker. "You know me so well, Antonio. He can stay here and I won't interfere, as I said, but I need to teach you a lesson for messing with someone associated with me." One of Ivan's men come up and roughly grab Antonio as Ivan pulls out his sword. "I'll leave a mark on you, to forever remind you of your mistake." He readies his sword and lunges forward to slash Antonio's chest when Lovino runs in front of him and turns his back to Ivan so the man leaves a scar on his back. "LOVINO!" Antonio gasps as the boy falls into his arms.

Ivan looks at them surprised for a second before smiling darkly. "Well, I guess this works as well." Antonio looks at him with violent rage. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He hisses and grabs his axe, cradling Lovino in his other arm. "Antonio! Don't!" Francis calls and the Spaniard ignores him, slicing the man's right arm off. "You think I should be apologizing to you? You don't own the sea! I OWN THE SEA! The only reason I was going to allow you to do something to me was to avoid any of my men getting hurt! Yet you hurt Lovino! MY FUCKING LOVINO! You're lucky I don't kill you!" He looks over to Gilbert and Francis, still angry. "GET THESE VERMIN OFF MY SHIP!" The two men nod as Antonio carries Lovino downstairs.

Arthur comes up, his sword drawn. "You will all leave now, unless you'd all like to be short an arm." The man who held Antonio looks at him and draws a gun and gets ready to shoot Arthur. Quickly Alfred notices and pulls out his gun, shooting the offender between the eyes. Arthur watches the body fall before smirking at the rest of the men. "Any other takers?" He asks and they all quickly, but gracefully, run back to their ship.

Once they leave, Arthur smiles at Alfred and slaps him on the back. "Good job, Alfred." The taller blonde smirks and puts away his gun before capturing his captain's chin. "Then I want a reward, captain." Arthur blushes brightly and goes to push him away but quickly gets stopped by Alfred's lips crashing on his own.

* * *

Antonio's room:

Matthew looks Lovino over and sighs as Antonio paces the room. "Why did you do this, idiot?" The blonde asks and Lovino groans. "H-he would have killed him if he hit Antonio's chest with such force…we can't lose our captain…" Antonio stops pacing and looks over at him annoyed. "You idiot! The only reason there was so much force was because you got in his way when he was running! YOU could have been killed!" Lovino looks over at him weakly "You're supposed to be willing to die for your captain…shouldn't you be proud?"

Antonio quickly walks over to him, Matthew getting out of the way, and grabs Lovino's face. "The thought of you dying…erases any shred of pride I can feel for your devotion." Lovino blushes and tries to turn away but is prevented by Antonio's strong hands. "Lovino, look at me." The boy whines in protest. "I'm in pain! Leave me alone!" Antonio frowns and leans down, bringing his face inches from Lovino's. "I won't leave you alone. I'm commanding you to never do that again, understand?" Lovino tries to shrink away from the closeness but nods meekly. "Good. I don't want to lose you, Lovi." Antonio mumbles before lightly kissing him. "Go to sleep now, Lovi." Lovino stares at him wide eyed and nods a little before the Spaniard leaves the room.

"Here Lovi, take some medicine and go to sleep." Matthew hands him the spoon full of liquid and Lovino does as he's told.

* * *

A week later:

"Antonio, you need to go see Lovino! Everyone else has! Hell, even Ludwig has!" Francis exclaims and Marcello nods, both seated at a table in Antonio's office. Joan and Peter being busy with cooking dinner with Matthew and Feliciano. "He risked his life for you, it's only fair to acknowledge him." Antonio groans and buries his face in his hands. "I know, but I don't know what to say to him…it seems like every time I see him now I end up kissing him…" The other two roll their eyes. "It should be a crime to be so stupid." Francis mumbles and Marcello sighs. "I feel so bad for fratello, he must be so confused."

Antonio pouts. "What about me? I'm confused too!" Joan rolls her eyes. "Yeeaahhh, but you're not a cute little boy. You're just a stupid old man who refuses to acknowledge he's in love." Antonio blushes and stares at the table. "I...I know I'm in love…but Lovi is just so…confusing…I'm not sure if he likes me back in that way…" Francis and Marcello groans loudly, both banging their heads on the table in frustration. "You're going to break my fratello's heart...it's so obvious he loves you! He was crying that night he thought he wouldn't see you anymore! The only other time he has cried was when he was forced to leave us!" Marcello yells before standing up and grabbing Antonio's arm, pulling him off the chair. "Now get up! Go into that room! And confess!"

Antonio looks at Marcello surprised. "He…cried…? I mean…I thought I saw him tearing up that day but…" "Not that day, Antonio. The night before. He cried, sobs and all, when he thought we were all asleep. And…he was crying your name…" Marcello mumbles and Antonio blushes. "H-he did…?" A serious look comes over Antonio's face. "Excuse me you two." Marcello and Francis watch him leave in relief. "…Did he really cry out his name?" Francis asks and Marcello shrugs. "How would I know? I was asleep." The blonde smirks. "You're a sneaky little boy." Marcello looks at him. "Your point?" "I like it." Francis says and Marcello smirks.

Antonio and Lovino's room:

Lovino lays on the bed in a slight haze. The blood loss had made him weak for the past few days and all he's done is lay in bed in pain. Antonio even stayed out of the room, from guilt Lovino assumed. Of course it isn't Antonio's fault, he couldn't save him without getting hurt himself. And as much as Lovino hates to admit it, even to himself, he would die inside if Antonio got hurt in the manor he did-just to keep someone such as himself. He loves Antonio after all. Even though he REALLY doesn't want to, and even though he KNOWS Antonio will never feel the same. He didn't even want to kiss him...

Lovino continues to pout as he lays on his stomach and stares at the wall, until the door opens. "L-Lovi…Matthew said you were doing better today…" Antonio mumbles and Lovino blushes, looking over to him. "Y-yeah…" The Spaniard looks at him as if he's about to cry and quickly walks over to the bed, sitting next to him. "I'm so sorry Lovi, it's all my-!" "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! IT IS NOT!" Lovino hisses and Antonio looks at him surprised. "L-Lovi…do you really mean that?" He asks quietly and Lovino nods in embarrassment.

"O-oh god Lovi…" Antonio breathes out as he leans forward and kisses the back of the boy's head. "A-Antonio?" Lovino gasps and Antonio ignores him, lifting his shirt up. "It's such a bad scar…" The Spaniard mutters and Lovino blushes, burying his face in his pillow. "I-it isn't that bad…" The taller brunette smirks at the boy's reaction before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the tip of his wound. "Does that hurt?" Lovino goes bright red, his blush even reaching his ears where Antonio can see it. "N-no…it doesn't…."

Antonio grins and kisses further down the wound. "That…?" "N-no…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio kisses another area. "Still no…?" "S-still no…" The Italian whispers and Antonio kisses the rest of the way down before licking up the length of the wound, earning a shaky gasp from the teen. "What about that?" Antonio asks, his lips up against the boy's ear. "N-no!" Lovino squeaks out and Antonio chuckles. "Lovi…Lovino…what are you doing to me…?" The Spaniard mumbles into the boy's hair before gently kissing the back of his head.

"I-I'm not doing a damn thing! You're the one doing weird stuff!" Lovino hisses and Antonio frowns. "It's your fault…you've ruined me." "I DIDN'T-!" Antonio cuts him off annoyed. "You made me fall in love with you! Th-that isn't what I wanted! It goes against my rules and it's even something you don't care for!" He buries his face into the back of Lovino's neck. "How can you be so cruel…?" Lovino squeaks and tenses up. "Y-you…you love…me…?"

Antonio groans into the back of his neck, his hot breath meeting Lovino's sensitive skin. "I do love you." Lovino blushes and turns his head as much as he can to see Antonio. "I love you too…" Antonio looks at him surprised for a minute before leaning down and pressing a needy kiss to the boy's lips. He licks the boy's bottom lip, quickly gaining entrance. Lovino turns on his side, held there by Antonio's hand on his lower back, pressing the boy against him. They lay there for awhile, mapping out every inch of the other's body and mouths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEX AHEAD! RUN! RUUNNNNN!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, out of need for air, they pull back. "Ah…Lovino…I love you so much…" Antonio whispers between gasps and kisses the boy's forehead. "I...I love you, too…" Lovino mumbles and frowns. "B-but…I need to lay back on my stomach…" Antonio frowns and sits up as the boy rolls back over. "Oh…alright…I will stop then." Lovino blushes. "Y-you don't have to…" The Spaniard smirks. "Oh...alright. I won't stop then." He crawls behind Lovino and leans forward, kissing up the boy's back. "A-aahh…." Lovino moans and Antonio smirks against his skin, running his hands under the boy to rub his chest. "Mmmm Lovi…"

Antonio goes to nip on his ear and gets his curl instead, making the boy arch up and moan. "Antonio~!" The Spaniard looks at him surprised for a second before flipping the boy over and pulling him into his lap. "That was so cute, I wish I could've seen your face~!" He coos and Lovino looks at him flustered. "I-I'm not cute!" Antonio buries his face in the boy's neck. "We'll just have to agree to disagree, mi querido." He gently nips the sensitive skin and begins to rub up against the teen. "O-oh! Antonio…!" Lovino gasps as Antonio kisses him on the cheek.

"C-can I lay you down, Lovi…?" Antonio whispers into his ear before nibbling it. "M-mm…yes…" Lovino mumbles and Antonio gently lays him on his back. "Your back ok…?" Antonio asks and Lovino pouts. "S-stop asking embarrassing things! Of course it is!" The boy whines and Antonio chuckles, leaning down and sucking on Lovino's curl. "S-stooop thhaaat~!" "No~! Not with that face you're making~!" Antonio pulls down his pants, making Lovino gasp and try to push him away. "D-don't touch there!" The boy cries and Antonio snickers, leaning down and licking the tip. "A-aahhnn~! Antonio~!" Lovino moans, arching his back.

"Dios mio you're so cute…" Antonio mumbles against the boy's member before taking it into his mouth. "M-mmnnn Antonio~!" Lovino whimpers and Antonio sits up, rubbing Lovino's inner thigh. "Hmm Lovi, you feel so good. Lovi's skin is so soft…" "S-stop talking like that!" The teen whines and Antonio smirks, leaning down and licking the inside of his thigh. "A-Antonio!" Lovino gasps as Antonio works his way up to the boy's chest. "Ohh Lovi you taste so good~!" Antonio coos and Lovino covers his face in embarrassment. "I-idiot!" The Spaniard smirks and sits up, taking off his own shirt and pants before leaning down and kissing Lovino. "Mmm…Antonio…please…h-hurry up and…a-and…"

Antonio chuckles and Lovino pouts. "A-Antonio stop laughing and just fuck me!" The Spaniard looks down at him a little surprised and Lovino looks away embarrassed. "Dios mio Lovi, it should be illegal to be so fucking cute." He leans down and begins kissing him hungrily as he grabs some lotion and prepares his entrance. Lovino whimpers and gasps in pain until Antonio reaches the sensitive bundle of nerves, making him moan. "O-oohh~! A-Antonio-! M-more…!"

Antonio removes his fingers and smirks down at him, licking his curl teasingly before slowly entering him. "N-nnnn~! Antonio~!" Lovino whimpers in pleasure, thrusting up towards him after he gets used to it. "A-aahh Lovino…!" Antonio moans, grabbing the boy's hips and thrusting into him. "O-ohh…! Lovi! Y-you feel so good…!" He gasps out, thrusting harder into him and muffling the boy's moans with a passionate kiss.

Pulling back for air Antonio notices the glazed look in Lovino's eyes as the boy wraps his legs around his waist and thrusts up toward him. "O-oh~! Antonio~! S-si! Si…!" Lovino gasps and Antonio smirks, nipping on his ear. "Mmm Lovi, you're so hot when you speak Spanish." Antonio whispers and Lovino shudders. "F-faster! A-Antonio-! More-! M-mio dio…!" Lovino moans, making Antonio grab his hips tightly and slam into him harder. "H-hhnnn! Lovi...! T-te amo…!" Antonio gasps and leans forward to suck on his curl. "N-nnnooo…! S-stop! A-Antonio~!" Lovino moans and Antonio smirks against his curl.

They continue their movements, fast and passionate, until they reach their limits. Both moan the other's name before collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*cough* You may return…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later:

Lovino, now fully healed, has a permanent scar on his back. "Oi~! Looovvviiiii~!" Antonio coos, running up to the boy. "What is it?" "I got a message from Arthur's crew!" Lovino looks at him confused. "WHAT? HOW?" The Spaniard smiles and holds up a seagull. "This~!" Lovino twitches a little. "I'm not even going to ask…" "Don't knock it, Lovi. Some day birds being used to pass messages between people will become popular! Anyways, it says that Ivan has retreated to land and given up his ship! Arthur and mine's worst enemy has left!" Antonio exclaims, hugging Lovino tightly. "Of course he's left…you cut off his fucking arm. How is he supposed to keep going as a pirate with one arm?" Lovino asks and Antonio shrugs.

"I always figured he's just cut off one of his men's and try to use it." The teen shivers a little. "Th-that's just gross!" Antonio shrugs. "Lots of pirates have tried it." "You're all fucking gross! Just for that, we're not having sex tonight!" Lovino exclaims and Antonio looks at him horrified. "EEEEHHHHHH? LOVVIII! DON'T SAY THAT!" the Italian ignores him and heads down to spend time with his brothers and Matthew. "L-LOVIIII! I WOULD NEVER DO IT! COME ON! LOVII!" Antonio whines, unaware of Gilbert and Francis coming up to him. "Kesesese!" "Ohonhonhonhon! Mon Ami, do not worry~! It will all work out!" Francis coos and Antonio looks at him. "Really?" Francis and Gilbert nod. "Yeah!" "How do you know?" Antonio asks and the two men smirk, exclaiming in unison. "Because we're still getting laid tonight!"

The Spaniard twitches a little. "I hate you guys so fucking much right now." "Kesesesese!" "Ohonhonhonhon!"

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! THE ENDING FAILED! I KNOW! I couldnt think of ANYTHING! I thought about it for, like, HOURS. Literally. I dont know why but my brain was like 'fuck you, I'm not giving you any ideas.'*head desk* Anyways...this is the last chapter...so...yeah...I hope you enjoyed this and thank you so much for reading all of it~!


End file.
